The Lazarus Princess
by Rainbow Starlet
Summary: After the curse placed on the Beast was broken, Belle and Adam were married before rightfully taking their place as King and Queen. Their first child Isabella inherited her mothers spirit and yearned for freedom from her royal life. After crossing paths with pauper Sophia Lazarus, who is fleeing an abusive home, they agree to switch places for one week. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All little girls love fairytales and I was no different, during my early childhood I would spend hours hiding anywhere I could with my favourite fairytale. I saw myself as Cinderella, we were both let down by those who were supposed to care for us and we both dared to dream that things could change. That isn't where the similarities between us ended either because just like Cinderella, I too found a saviour in my fairy godmother.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Princess Sophia, Happy Birthday to you". I see the excited faces of my friends beam from behind the candles as they proudly carry my birthday cake into my room. I feel a surge of love for the familiar strangers who are closer to me than my actual family.

" Thank you so much, you guys are the best friends any girl could ask for. I truly feel like a princess, even if it is only for today." I blow out my candles before closing my eyes tightly as I make my wish.

"Soph it's your 18th birthday we couldn't let it go by without marking it. You're the first of us to become an adult. Not to mention the fact that you share your birthday with royalty, who knows you could be the lost twin of Princess Isabella?"

"Hattie you need to stop watching Jeremy Kyle, I was born two hours after Princess Isabella but that's where our similarities stop. She's an actual princess who has the best of everything, a family that loves her and I...well let's put it this way, I was the only 7 year old who was actually happy to be leaving home and going to boarding school".

"Now you say it I don't remember ever seeing a frown on your face, I thought my life had ended and it would have done if it hadn't been for you Soph. Why would you be pleased to leave home so young? Did your parents hurt you?"

I see the concern etch itself into each of my friend's faces as they await my reply, I look to the sky as I find the strength to open up a long forgotten wound that I've tried to patch up all these years. Deep down I've always known that one day I'd have to face it again.

"Yes my father used to hurt me a lot, I think he actually enjoyed it. I used to remember looking in the mirror and seeing the bruises through my school shirt and how embarrassed I felt because I thought that I deserved the punishment he gave me and what an awful person I must be. It was my teacher Miss Shaw who noticed the bruises first, she contacted social services but my parents were very clever and they convinced the social worker I was being bullied at school. They always talked their way out of trouble so once the social worker left my father beat me black and blue and burnt me with cigarettes, I'll never forget the pain as they burnt into my skin, I thought it would never end. He told me that it was my punishment for being a snitch."

I feel my heart speed up as I recall the scene in my mind, the vacant resignation in my mother's eyes compared to the heartbreak written all over my sister Imogen's face as she watched me lying slumped upon the floor barely able to move.

"Oh Soph that's dreadful, I can't believe you never told me before. How old were you? How did you get out?"

"I was five years old when that happened..." I hear my friend's gasp in horror at this revelation.

"Soph you didn't start here until you were 7 years old, you can't have been at home after that for two years?"

"I was Hattie, it was the longest two years of my life, I was regularly beaten by my father, we all were. Miss Shaw always said how clever I was and when she saw what happened after the visit from the social worker she promised to help keep me safe. She gave me extra tuition every day to keep me out of my parents way as much as she could. It was her idea to get me a scholarship to boarding school and I'll never forget the day she told me I'd been accepted. It was the best news I'd ever heard but I was so afraid that my family would say no. Miss Shaw assured me that they wouldn't and they never did. I think in Miss Shaw my father met his match which just makes me love her even more. She truly was my fairy godmother, I remember how much she blushed when I said it to her all those years ago but she truly saved my life, god bless her soul."

"Is that the lady you used to stay with during the holidays?"

"Yes, she was so adamant that I'd never go back to my family and if she was still alive today I'd be returning to her instead of my parents home . I still can't believe she's been gone a year, I miss her so much every single day".

" I know you do Soph. If she didn't want you to go back then don't. You're more than welcome to live with me, my parents adore you and it's not like we don't have enough room in the house. We have rooms we don't even know what to do with so you'd be doing us a favour. Please come home with me, don't go back there when you don't have to."

"Oh Hattie that's why you're my best friend and I love you and your family too but if I'm honest I think the time has come for me to face my parents. If I always run away from them then I'll always be afraid of them and I want to make peace with my past so that I'm able to move on. Even if Miss Shaw was still alive, this day was always going to come."

"I understand Soph, just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what. Anyway, while you may have to face your past soon enough it isn't today because today's all about celebrating your birthday. Princess, I think it's time for your presents and this one's from me".

I see a small box wrapped in the most exquisite cobalt blue wrapping paper with a contrasting bright pink bow.

"Hattie did you wrap this? It looks too nice to open, I'll try not to tear the paper."

"Soph don't be soft, just rip it."

I do as I'm told and find myself looking down at a brand new iphone 6. I stare at the box in utter disbelief, my mind unable to formulate a response.

"As I said Soph, you're my best friend and if it hadn't been for you I would've had the worst 11 years of my life. The kindness you showed me in those first days have made my school years an absolute pleasure. You've always been there for me and this is my way of showing you that I'll always be there for you too. No matter where you are, you'll always be able to contact me if you need anything. You just need to call. Oh and we can totally facetime too so even when we are miles apart we can see each other, it won't feel like anything's changed at all."

"Oh Hattie, I don't know what to say, this means the absolute world to me it really does."

I give my best friend a massive hug and I kiss her cheek as I feel the tears roll down my own.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you all, I know I'm supposed to be happy about turning 18 but since Miss Shaw died I've been dreading it. To know that I won't be spending my days with you all just makes this so much harder because I think of you more as my family than my actual family."

"Oh Phi stop it or you'll make us all cry, we'll stay in contact and we'll always make the effort to see each other so nothing will really change, you'll see. Now, this present is from me and Seraphina". Melissa hands me small square gift wrapped in polka dot paper.

"Thank you so much guys, I can't wait to find out what it is". I unwrap the present to unveil a familiar blue box.

"A Tiffany box, I have a Tiffany box". I feel my cheeks flush with excitement as the emotion of the gesture pricks the back of my eyes.

I open the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a heart, the silver gleaming in the sunshine as it gently spins around on its chain.

"It's a locket Phi, open it up and see what's inside."

I open the necklace carefully, scared that I'll break it. Inside are two photos, one of us all together and one of just me and Hattie.

Oh my god, I've never owned anything so beautiful before. This is going to be something I will treasure forever. As beautiful as all the gifts have been, it's just being here with you guys, my best friends that has made this the most amazing day I've ever had. I just wish I could be there with you on your birthday's to repay the favour but I suppose it just means that you'll all have to open your presents now instead".

I race to the cupboard in my room and bring out a bag filled with wrapped presents which I hand around to Hattie, Melissa and Seraphina. I feel nervous as I watch them open the presents and pull out the dresses from each package.

"Oh wow Soph, I absolutely love it. How do you know me and my style so well? Where did you get it? I've never seen anything like it before?"

"And you won't again Hattie, I didn't buy these dresses for you I made them for you, they are one of a kind and just for you."

I feel the colour rush to my cheeks because while I have made my own clothes for years it feels strange to be making them for someone else. By offering them to others it feels as if I'm bearing a part of me that has never been seen before.

"Phi this is the best gift I've ever had and I'll be wearing this for my party. Just you wait until people see this dress, they'll all be wanting you to make them one."

"Amen to that Soph, I just can't believe you made this with your own hands and I have a Sophia Lazarus original, you're so talented."

"Sophia I'm so stunned because it's like you knew what I've always wanted to find in a dress before I even told you. Just like Melissa and Hattie, I will definitely wear it for my party and treasure it always."

"You'd better Instagram me the pictures, I can't wait to see you in them because I know you'll all look so beautiful in them. Now, we'd better not let this cake go to waste because it looks absolutely delicious."

As we share out my birthday cake, laughing and giggling like we don't have a care in the world, my mind wanders to what happens in three weeks when this all comes to an end. What happens when I leave school? When I have to face my parents? I feel a pang of anxiety knot in my stomach as I realise the nightmare I thought I had escaped 11 years ago will once again become my reality.

Like every year, my mind also wanders to what Isabella might be doing for her birthday and if any part of her day is like mine? I wonder if it's only a birthday that we share or whether the synchronicity of our birth has left us more alike than many would expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I lightly brush my fingers across the silky satin of my dress, as I feel the anticipation bubble up inside me. Tonight I'll be attending my first ball, one that is being held in honour of my 18th birthday. For years my pleas to be allowed to attend one fell on deaf ears, my father resolute that balls were no place for a child. However, this stance has seemingly been forgotten for tonight since my two younger sisters are permitted to join me, much to their delight. Although I couldn't imagine not having them there, I can't deny a part of me feels slightly aggrieved that the rules so rigidly enforced for me became so flexible for my sisters.

I stand slightly back from my dress, holding onto the corners as I watch the material shimmer in the sunshine.

"Isabella looking at your dress is not going to make time pass any sooner, you'd be better off doing something instead."

"I know Babette, I just don't know what to do with myself right now. We've a million rooms in this palace but yet there isn't one thing for me to do apart from countdown the hours until the ball."

"Well, Chip's back from Paris, he's returned especially to make your birthday cake."

"Oh Babette, are you serious? Chip is making my birthday cake? What a lovely surprise." I turn to see the horror in Babette's eyes.

"Of course it's a surprise, I'm so sorry Isabella I just thought you'd like to go and see Chip to stop you being so bored. I can be such a ditz sometimes, I've never been able to think before I speak."

"Don't worry Babette, I'll still act completely surprised and no one will know you ever said a thing about it. Perhaps I'll go and lounge around the kitchen and see if I can accidentally bump into Chip. He'll surely have some stories of Paris to tell me and all the things he's been doing. Oh Babette, Maria and Lucille will be coming tonight won't they?"

"Of course Isabella, my daughters wouldn't miss their best friend's birthday for the world. Now off you run while I finish tidying up in here."

I skip along the hall and down the staircase on my way to the kitchen when I spot my father speaking with Cogsworth and Mrs Potts, so engrossed in their conversation they don't even notice me quietly slip across the foyer and down the staircase towards the kitchen in search of Chip.

I stop just shy of the kitchen door and silently tip toe to the door frame, I lean around to see if I can see Chip but more importantly if I can catch a glimpse of my cake.

"You never were any good at sneaking up on people Isabella".

"Chip what a surprise, I thought you were in Paris?" I feel my cheeks blush as I see his eyebrows furrow in disbelief.

"Really? Because I kind of got the impression you were sneaking up on me just now to maybe try and see what I was doing? If you were, then I should imagine you'd know exactly what it is I'm doing here?"

"Ok smarty pants, Babette let it slip that you were making my birthday cake but I swore to her that I would still act surprised. So I might have possibly been trying to catch a sneak peek."

"Hard luck Isabella, I finished it yesterday so I'm helping mama get the vegetables prepped for tonight."

"Ok I've an idea, what if I only look at it with one eye open? Then I won't be able to see it all and it'll still be a surprise? You can't deny it Chip, I'm a genius?"

I see a smile creep across his face as he sweeps away his fringe from his forehead.

"You're the most impatient girl I've ever known. But I'd like to see your reaction especially after all the hard work I've put in. So ok, just don't go thinking you've charmed me."

I shriek with excitement as I follow Chip to the chiller, walking past him to see the cake in all its glory.

"Oh Chip, I just don't know what to say, it's absolutely perfect."

Upon a silver tray stands an eight tier cake, the tiers measured to perfection to give a beautiful elegant shape. Each tier is decorated with exquisite roses piped in pink, white and purple. Strategically placed in the centre of each rose are diamante decorations that sparkle in the light giving the impression the whole cake is in fact made of diamonds. Gently cascading down the side are an array of butterflies that look like they're ready to fly off at any moment despite the fact they're not real.

"Do you like it Isabella? I always remember how much you loved butterflies as a child and how many times you would try to make me catch them for you. I was never very good at catching anything, I've always been way too clumsy."

"Me to, when did you ever actually see me catch a single butterfly?"

"Not once now you mention it, what a pair we were eh?"

"I'm so pleased to have you back Chip, I miss you when you're away in Paris. To have you make my cake is so special, I absolutely love it."

"I miss you to Isabella, it only seems like yesterday we were both kids running around trying to catch butterflies in the garden. Now I'm away in Paris being mentored in sugar artistry and you're destined to become Queen of our fine Kingdom."

"Oh Chip don't remind me, I wish I could go to Paris too and live in the real world, I know I should be grateful that I'm a princess but I don't want to be Queen. I mean, how is it my Kingdom when I'm not even allowed out of the Palace door without someone's permission? I can't just be normal Chip, I can't just go out shopping, take a picnic to the park or any of those things. I just feel so trapped."

"You're not trapped Isabella, you're luckier than you know but you have to live within the constraints of your royal life, the sooner you can come to terms with that the sooner you won't feel trapped."

"Or perhaps you could persuade my father to let me come visit you in Paris?

"Are you joking? Isabella when have I ever been able to persuade your father of anything, when have you for that matter?"

"Point taken, I suppose I'm just destined to live half a life and to never know the beauty of the world outside my window."

"Now you're just being melodramatic, no one's life is free from constraint and even if you were born into the lowliest of families you wouldn't have the freedom you think you would. The point I'm trying to make is that an alternative isn't always better just because it's different and chasing something because you think it is can lead you into a lot of trouble."

"Ha, trouble's my middle name, it's what I do Chip".

"Exactly and your quest for freedom is only ever going to land you in even more of it. So take my advice and see where you're better off. Just enjoy your life instead of hankering after something that may not be all it's cracked up to be."

We make our way back into the kitchen just as Mrs Potts returns.

"Chip what are you doing? I left you to do these ages ago, hurry up time is ticking on and everything has to be perfect."

"I'm sorry Mrs Potts, it's my fault I haven't seen Chip for so long we were just catching up on all the things he's been doing in Paris."

"Well Isabella your father's looking for you, he's in his study so you'd better go to him and leave Chip to finish up here, besides you'll need to start getting ready soon."

I say my goodbyes to Chip and Mrs Potts before making my way to my father's study where I sit myself on the left side of his oak table.

"Isabella there you are, I wanted to catch you before you start getting ready because I wanted to give you something."

"Here you go Sire" I watch as Lumiere presents my father with a beautifully wrapped present.

"My darling, I know your actual birthday was a few days ago but I saved this for tonight. I had it made for you by the jeweller who made your mother's engagement ring."

I carefully open the box to reveal the most exquisite diamond and sapphire locket, I carefully prize apart the leaves to see a photo of my parents on one side and one of me and my sisters on the other".

"Oh Daddy I love it, I can't wait to wear it tonight it'll go beautifully with my dress. Thank you so much, this is the best gift you've ever given me, it's beautiful." I give my father a big hug and kiss, I feel his big arms wrap around me and no matter how old I get I know I'll never be too old to want my father's hugs.

"Sire, could I remind you that your guests are due to start arriving shortly, yourself and Isabella might need to start thinking about getting ready."

"Oh Lumiere is it that time already? It feels like I've been waiting a lifetime just to start getting ready, finally I'll get to wear my dress and locket. I playfully kiss Lumiere on the head as I pass by before rushing back up to my room.

As I gently tousle my hair into place I hear a knock on my door before my mother walks in.

"Let me look at you love, oh you look so beautiful and so grown up. The necklace is stunning, did you know that you're father designed it himself, just like he did with my engagement ring?"

"Well he's a dark horse isn't he? I never thought of him as a creative type."

"No me neither but he never ceases to surprise me. If I think back, when it comes to your father nothing has ever been as it seemed, but in the best of ways. Come on love, we're ready to go."

As I descend the Grand staircase with my father ready to join my party I feel every inch the princess I'm supposed to be. However, amongst all the fun and laughter I can't ignore a nagging sensation that's plagued me for years, a feeling that there's so much more to my life than just being a bird trapped in a gilded cage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I step off the train and from that moment I'm right back where I started. Looking down the platform I see my sister Imogen walking towards me, the tears start to prick the back of my eyes as I'm reunited with the only person in my family that has ever loved and cared for me.

"Sophia you're absolutely gorgeous, what's happened to my baby sister? I can't believe you're actually here, I've missed you so much."

"Me too Imogen, you were the only one there for me in the beginning and I just really want you know how grateful I am for everything that you did for me." I pull my sister into a big hug and feel the tears roll down my cheek as I hope for everyone's sake that things have changed for the better in the years I've been gone.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, it was all Miss Shaw's idea but I knew it was the only way you'd be safe. After what happened...well...I've never thought my father capable of killing anyone until that day but I just knew we had to get you out of there."

"Don't be so modest, you were the one who looked after me day to day at the expense of your own childhood, you were so young Imogen but yet you were like a mother to me. Miss Shaw was such a clever lady, she was the only person who could outsmart our father but she couldn't have done it without you either. "

"It was a pleasure and I know if the tables were turned that you'd do the same for me, we've always been similar that way. But Sophia why are you talking about Miss Shaw in the past tense?"

"Did you not hear that she died last year? I just feel so lost without her, I would have thought it would feel easier by now but it doesn't at all."

"Oh Sophia I'm so sorry to hear that, she was such a lovely lady and in many ways she was the mother you never had. What happened? "

"She had an undetected heart defect which gave out, there was nothing they could have done for her. It was so sudden, I didn't even get to say goodbye I think that's what hurts the most. I just can't help wishing it had been our father instead of her, if I'm honest it makes so angry that it wasn't that way round."

"I know but you'd better keep that to yourself, he knows you're coming back but I've no idea how he's going to react, in that way he's no different than he was before."

Her words weigh heavy on me and I wonder if I was right to come back, have I been too hasty in thinking that I needed to face my past? What if it was better for me to have left it all behind, cut all contact with my family and move on alone. But as I look at Imogen, remembering all that she did for me, I know I owe it to her to at least try.

"So Sophia, does this place ring any bells with you?"

" Yes, this is the prettiest park in the whole world. The palace is just up that road, remember how I used to always make you take me to the gates Imogen? I wanted so much to catch a glimpse of Isabella and to see a real life Princess."

I look around the park and it's like a time warp, nothing's changed at all. I watch as the gardeners carefully tend to the floral displays. A pang of envy hits me as I see people basking in the sunshine enjoying picnics with their families, even now I'd give anything to belong to a family like that.

"How could I forget Sophia, I've never seen anyone so excited. The cutest thing is that despite never seeing her, each time you came here you had an unswerving hope that today was the day you would. No matter how many times you were disappointed you never showed it, you left with a smile on your face every time."

"Of course I did, this is the place where I had my happiest memories and I just loved to be here because everything felt better here and I truly believed anything was possible."

"Did you want to go up to the gates today and take a quick look?"

"Perhaps we could go another day? I'd like to look a bit more presentable if there's any chance of meeting Isabella."

"And there's the Sophia I know, come on let's head home." Imogen wraps her arm around my shoulders as she we leave the park and head back to the place I once called home.

Despite my family only living a few miles from the palace, it might as well be another world because the two could not be further from each other. As we climb the needle strewn staircase, the stench of urine fermenting in the summer sun hits me and I start to gag, it gets so bad I'm forced to leave the stairwell before it makes me sick.

"Sorry Sophia, I should've warned you about the smell but I've just got used to it. Believe it or not, this isn't that bad it gets so much worse."

"I really hope you're joking, I can't imagine anything being worse than that."

Imogen laughs as she ushers me back into the stairwell and we continue our ascent until we reach the flat. Walking through the door I'm surprised by how tidy it is, the only time I ever remember our house being tidy was when the social worker came to visit but other than that it was always a state.

"Sophia is that really you? Look at how sophisticated you look in your fancy clothes?" My mother grabs my hands in her own before giving me a big hug. I find myself wary of her affection and whether this is more from the fact that she hasn't seen me in 11 years rather than her being genuinely pleased to see me.

"Thank you mother, that's very kind" I break away from my mother's embrace and see my older sister Molly stood behind her.

"Hello Molly, it's good to see you again."

"You to Sophia, welcome home".

I hold my mother and Molly's gaze for a moment before taking a seat at the kitchen table, a slight awkwardness hangs in the air, my mother and Molly feel like strangers to me and no one really knows what to say. In truth, I'm a stranger within my own family, the only exception being Imogen because the connection we have can never be broken.

When my mother and Molly leave the kitchen, Imogen joins me at the table with a bunch of magazines in her hand which she places in front of me.

"I've got something to show you Sophia, I think you're going to like it."

I watch as Imogen flicks through the pages, gently biting on the corner of her lip as she gets closer to the page she wants to show me.

"Take a look at this picture, what do you see?"

I look down at a picture of Isabella at her birthday party. Her chocolate brown hair is gently scraped back into a messy chignon with gentle curls around her face.

"She has really blue eyes, they're so pretty." I look up at Imogen to see an amused smile cross her face.

"Yes but that's not what I'm meaning, are you sure you don't see anything else? "

I look again and turn the page and see a full length picture of her ball gown, a dark midnight blue satin with a gentle shimmer that's corseted to the waist with a smattering of Swarovski crystals. The skirt of the gown is gently gathered around the bottom to form a scrunched look which is held in place by an elegant cluster of crystals that sparkle like the stars in the night sky.

"Oh it's the dress, it's absolutely stunning isn't it?"

"No Sophia, don't you think she reminds you of someone in this photo?" Imogen points back to the original picture she showed me.

"Not really, who does she looks like?"

"I think she looks a lot like you in this photo Sophia, do you not see it."

"Are you serious? I don't think she looks like me at all, she's far more elegant and beautiful than me but I would love to look like her."

"Well I think she's your double in this photo and for your information you're both stunners."

"You're just saying that because I'm your sister but thank you Imogen it's a lovely compliment. I wish I could have made a dress as fabulous as that though, it's just beautiful."

"Do you want to be a designer? I could see you doing that, you always were very creative, if you were able to get your head out of a book long enough that is."

"Well I've been making my own clothes for years now. I got tired of never being able to afford the clothes I liked and I loved to sew, so I started to try to replicate them and then when I got good I started to make my own designs too. This outfit is one that I made."

"I thought it looked too good to have been shop bought. Just look at my baby sister now, a fashion designer and a great one at that. You've a gorgeous style, you really know what suits you and what works well together."

" I'm good at putting outfits together for other people too. Do you fancy a makeover Imogen?"

I see a smile creep across her face as we start to go through my clothes to see what will suit her, I pull out a dress and amend it so that it fits her perfectly.

A few hours later, a sudden slam of the front door signals that my father's home, the hairs rise on the back of my arms and a familiar fear envelops me. I sit down on the edge of the bed as my heart begins to race.

"Imogen, get here now." My father shrieks, slurring each word as he stumbles down the hall.

"I'm coming dad." Imogen then motions at me to stay in the bedroom.

Imogen rushes out of the door before my father has the chance to barge in.

"What the hell are you wearing and what's the muck on your face?"

"These are Sophia's clothes and she let me borrow her make-up, it's called a makeover Dad."

"She isn't in this house five minutes and she's turning everything upside down, where is the troublemaking..."

"She's asleep, it's been a long day for her and it's getting late so just leave her until tomorrow."

"Get her up, get the little witch up and bring her out here."

"I'm here father, what do you want?" I look into his eyes knowing that mine don't hide the hatred I feel for him.

"Well, well, well look what we have here? Haven't you grown up into a right snooty nosed pig with her head firmly stuck up her own backside, that's clear to see. Who do you think you are?"

I see his face twist into a snarl, hoping to avoid an argument I choose to ignore him and lower my gaze to the ground.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Sophia. I said who do you think you are? The Queen of Sheba no doubt?"

"That's exactly who I am, are you happy now?"

His eyes narrow as he grabs my chin, squeezing hard as he pulls my face towards him.

"Don't you dare come in here acting the Queen Bee with me Sophia. I know who and what you are, you're scum, the lowest scum on this planet and a disgrace to yourself and your family. So don't come in here thinking you're something because you're not. You're nothing do you hear me?"

I feel the anger bubble up inside me as he releases my face and turns away with a smirk, the arrogant look of victory.

"Now that's where you're wrong because the only person disgracing themselves is you. Let me ask you this father, do you tell your friends about the way you hit and burnt your five year old child for kicks? Do you let them know you pick on children because you don't have the guts to fight someone who can actually defend themselves? You're the disgrace in this family and you know it."

My father turns towards me and I see his rage flickering behind his eyes, he grabs hold of my hair and drags me across the floor.

Imogen tries to stop him, to get him to release me but she is pushed aside into the table.

As the blows rain down on my torso I begin to fight back, he lunges to grip my neck in his hands, in defence I raise my knee which hits him squarely in the nose. He recoils in horror as the blood begins to pour down his top.

The shock etches itself across his face and I try to stop the smile I know is creeping across my mine, I relish the fact that I've finally given him a taste of his own medicine.

"Get her out, get her out of my house and make sure that she never comes back ever."

I race past my father and sister straight out of the door before anyone can stop me, I fly down the stairs and out into the night. I keep running as if my life depends on it, not knowing where I'm going but just following the streetlights in the hope that I will find somewhere I can be safe. I've no money, no phone and nowhere to turn and I realise that no one can help me.

Suddenly the streetlights cease and I'm surrounded by darkness, however I recognise that I'm at the Palace Gardens, the only place in this city that feels like a friend. I race to the palace gates as I feel the tears spill down my cheeks. The wrought iron gates feel cold against my skin, gently numbing the pain across my body. As I'm consumed with grief and helplessness I slump to the floor unable to stand a minute longer, never before in my life have I felt so alone and afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The chain of burdens tighten around me, I smile and wave dutifully to the waiting crowd. A sea of faces look at me in awe, greeting me as if I'm an old friend when in fact they've never met me. I wonder if they'd be disappointed to know how much I'd give to just be a face in the crowd. If they knew how I yearn to meet people as an equal instead of always being put upon a pedestal because I happened to be born into a titled family. After all, if it were not for that title wouldn't I be exactly like everyone else standing in the crowd before me?

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out to support me in my first solo royal engagement. As future Queen, I know I've a lot to learn and it means a lot to know that I have your support.

The crowd cheer as I give one final wave before getting back into the limousine and returning to the Palace. My chest tightens in anxiety because I just can't do this anymore, I can't feel like I'm giving up my whole life for my father's dream. If it's my destiny to be Queen then I need to experience life first and one free from royal constraints.

The nerves rattle in my stomach as I join my parents for dinner, I've decided to raise with them how I feel and I've no idea how they're going to take it.

"Isabella we're so proud of you, how fantastic you were today. You're a natural when it comes to people, a born leader and what a fine Queen you'll make."

"Daddy you know I don't like you saying that. I don't want to even consider a time without you or Mama."

I watch as my mother crosses the room to sit beside me, she gently wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"I know Isabella because that's exactly how I felt about my papa. You know I lost my mother at a young age and he was all I had, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him and I still miss him every day."

"You're mother's devotion knew no bounds, the minute she thought he was in trouble she was gone. I had no choice but to watch her leave not knowing if I'd ever see her again, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"But I came back Adam, I was always here for you too."

"Yes you did but if things had been different Belle, if I hadn't given you the mirror, would you still have come back?."

My mother rises to her feet and walks across to my father and gently cups his face in her hand.

"Adam, I'd always have come back to you because I loved you, you were the only person who ever truly understood me, the only person who didn't think I was odd. I always knew I was different from the town folk but I never quite knew why. But they never dared to dream, they only ever wanted a quiet life and they didn't understand why I wanted so much more than that, they just thought I was strange."

"Mama, that's exactly how I feel. I want to know what it's like to be a normal girl, to be free from the constraints of my title, I just want to be a face in the crowd for one day in my life. Daddy can I please go to Paris, have a taste of freedom to see the world as one of our people. I don't see how I can be a great Queen when I know nothing about the lives of the people I'm supposed to serve?"

My father and mother turn to look at each other in utter dismay, the puzzled look on my father's face turns to anger.

"Isabella, what the hell has gotten into you? How could you be so ungrateful? You're a Princess, you're the next in line to the throne and quite frankly it's insulting to hear you say that. How can you be normal? You're face has graced every magazine and television outlet in the world since the day you were born, so answer me this, how can you be normal?"

I feel the tears drop down my cheeks as my hopes and dreams desert me, the reaction of my father is not wholly unexpected but it's so disappointing, is a little understanding too much to ask for?

"I never asked to be a Princess, how was I to know that in order to wear the crown I had to throw my whole life away. Did you ever ask me if that was ok? Did you ever ask me what I wanted? All I'm asking for is the chance to know what it's like to live outside the stifling gates of this palace, is that really too much to ask?"

"Get out of my sight Isabella, I can't talk to you right now or I'll lose my temper completely." The anger dances across my father's face, his jaw hardening as he turns away and leaves the room slamming the door behind him. The tears continue to fall as I realise I'm forever trapped, that my whole life will be dictated by protocol and my father's expectation.

My mother walks over to me, gently taking me by the arm and leading me back to my bedroom, passing me a tissue to wipe my tears.

"Isabella, I do understand how you feel. I've long seen that you inherited that restless part of my nature, the part that seeks adventure and excitement. But you're father's right, you can't be the normal person that you want to be, not because of the title we placed upon you at birth but because of the public's expectation of you. You're not a princess just in title Isabella, you're a princess in the hearts and minds of a nation. That's what makes you so special, that's why you can never know what it's like to be normal."

"Oh mama, I feel so trapped. I don't mean to sound ungrateful but these walls feel like a prison, I can't leave without permission, I can't do anything without permission."

"The world is a cruel place at times love, what you don't realise is that for every person who stands in adoration of you as a member of the Royal family, there are many others who would wish to hurt you for exactly the same reason. We spend a fortune on security because we have to, you're not a prisoner love but you can't just wander out on your own because the danger is too great."

"If I'm honest mama, the way I feel right now, I'd take the chance."

"Oh Isabella, you're too much like me for your own good. Look, I'll have a word with your father, maybe see can we arrange a trip to Paris for you. I'm sure we could tie it in with some engagements, it's the best we can do love."

"Thank you mama, it's getting late I think I'm just going to go to bed if you don't mind."

My mother nods as she bends down to gently kiss my head before leaving my room, I feel the weight of her gaze upon me before she closes the door gently behind her.

I lay upon my bed and replay the events in my mind, I'm not surprised that my father didn't understand but the way he reacted, I didn't expect that from him. I remember when I was younger, my mother telling me about how terrible my father's anger used to be. She told me the story of how he lost his temper and scared her so much that she fled the castle into the woods, that my father found her circled by wolves. He still sports the faint scars across his arm where the wolves scratched him as he fought them off. Tonight I saw that temper my mother spoke of, it's as if there's a beast within him that he struggles to control.

Suddenly a thought crosses my mind, I race to my window and look down at the ground outside. I quickly whip off the covers of my duvet and knot it together with my sheet. I put my credit card and phone in my pocket before using the sheets to jump down to the ground floor balcony below my room and out into the night.

I feel the fresh summer air surround me as I race towards the Palace gates before someone can find me. I've no idea what I'll do when I'm the other side of the gates but I don't care, I want my freedom and I won't take no for an answer.

Just as I reach the gates, I hear gentle sobs before I see a slumped figure in front of the gates, a fear creeps across my body as I gently move towards them.

"Are you ok?"

The figure rises and I see that it's a girl around the same age as me, she looks at me for a moment and wipes her tears away.

"Um no not really, I'm sorry I just had nowhere else to go and this felt like the safest place to come."

"Don't apologise, why do you have nowhere left to go? Can't you go home?"

"No, my father kicked me out." She pulls up her sleeve, I can make out the dark shadow of bruises up her arm.

"That's dreadful, you poor thing. Wait there one moment, I'm going to get someone to open the gates."

I rush off to get one of the guards, feeling a buzz of excitement as to who this stranger could be. I return with a guard who dutifully opens the gate to let the stranger in.

"Thank you, you may leave us now."

"As you wish Isabella." The guard walks off as instructed.

"Isabella? Are you Princess Isabella?"

"Yes, that's me. I've a slight confession, I snuck out of my bedroom window so we'll need to sneak back in, are you good at climbing?"

"Well I'm always up for a challenge?" I smile at the stranger's response, the darkness makes it hard to see her face properly but from what I can see she has a kind and pretty face.

As we manage to haul ourselves back into my bedroom, I quickly pull up the sheets and unknot them. I quickly put the sheet back on my bed but struggle with the duvet.

"Here let me do that for you" she takes the duvet from me and proceeds to put it back on my bed.

"Sorry, forgive my manners, I haven't asked your name?"

"My name is Sophia, Sophia Lazarus."

"Sophia's a pretty name, it suits you. Please do take a seat, now Sophia let me see your arms again."

I see the tears start to form in Sophia's eyes as she rolls up her sleeves turning her head away as I look down on the red angry bruises covering her arms.

"Oh Sophia I feel so sorry, you don't to deserve to be treated like that and by your own father, it's just dreadful. Although the reason I was outside at this hour was because I had a big argument with my father tonight, so maybe there's something in the air."

I watch as Sophia politely perches on the end of my bed before surveying my room in wonder. The more I watch her, the more I think we look very alike.

"Isabella, you won't believe it when I tell you but we were born on the same day, we were born only two hours apart. What a small world eh?"

"That's insane especially as I think we actually look very alike, the more I'm looking at you the more I'm convinced of it."

"Do you know my sister said the same just today, she thinks in one of the pictures from your birthday that you're my double."

I feel a surge of hope and a smile crosses my lips as I decide to put my theory to the test.

"Hmm I'm not sure she's wrong you know, take down your hair and give it a brush so it's the same as mine. I think we need to switch clothes, that'll be the real test as to how much we look alike."

We quickly switch clothes and as I look at Sophia stood in my clothes, it's like looking at my twin.

"Oh Sophia we could be twins, this is amazing, even my own sisters don't look as much like me as you do."

"I never believed Imogen when she said how alike we looked but when we're both in ordinary clothes, the resemblance really is uncanny.

"Sophia did you say you didn't have anywhere to go?"

"That's right, I ran out of the house without my phone or any money after my father attacked me so until tomorrow I've nowhere to turn."

"If you're interested Sophia I've got a proposition for you? You see, I want my freedom more than anything in the world. I want to walk down the street without anyone knowing who I am, to take a picnic in the park and to just be normal. That's what I was arguing with my father about tonight because he doesn't understand. I just can't go through life never knowing what it's like outside these walls. So if I suggested to you that we switch places for a week, would you do it?"

"Oh Isabella I'd love that more than anything, it would be a dream come true for me but are you sure we could pull it off without getting caught?"

"Yes totally and here's how. I'll take my credit card so I'll have money to travel to Paris and pay for my accommodation. I'll return in one week's time, at midnight you come to the Palace gates and order the guard to let me in, just like I did tonight, at which point we switch back again. It's totally foolproof."

I see Sophia mulling over the idea in her head, the concentration evident on her face.

"Ok, let's do it Isabella, what do I need to know?"

"Thank you so much Sophia, you're an absolute angel, if I didn't know better I'd think it was fate."

I see the colour rise in Sophia's cheeks as she bashfully smiles at my compliment.

As I begin to fill Sophia in on the finer details of life as a Princess, there's a sudden knock at my door before my mother and father walk in.

"Isabella I wanted to talk..." My father's words trail off when he sees that I'm not alone.

"I can explain, it isn't what you think" I race to my mother and father but they look at me as if I'm a stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's bedroom?" I quickly remember that I'm still in Sophia's clothes and the realisation dawns on me that they think Sophia is me. I quickly turn to Sophia and raise my eyebrows to her hoping she knows I want her to go along with it.

"Well father, I can explain, you see this is my friend Sophia and we were just talking." I hear the hesitation in her voice but I smile at her, unable to believe how well this could turn out.

"Isabella, when did you start calling me father?" I quickly mouth the word daddy to Sophia.

"Sorry daddy, you've just caught me off-guard."

"I don't believe your story for a second, I know when you're lying but if you want to believe I'm that stupid then fine but your friend has to leave and she has to leave now."

"Yes daddy, I'll see her out now." Sophia turns to look at me and I smile back at her, my heart pounding that I'll be able to just walk out of the door. If we can fool my parents, then we can fool everyone.

I feel my parents follow as Sophia walks me to the door, however we continue to the gates alone for which I'm grateful.

"I'm sorry Sophia that you'll have to deal with my father but if you just say that you're sorry, that you've thought about what they said and that you understand your position. If you basically agree with anything he says it should straighten it all out for you. Thank you so much again, now if you go up to that hut and command the guard to let me out then I'll be gone."

"Are you sure you'll be ok Isabella? Do you have everything you need?"

"Oh wait no, my credit card, it's in your jeans pocket. Thank god you reminded me." Sophia reaches into the pocket of my jeans and hands me my credit card.

"Have a fantastic time Isabella, enjoy every minute of it and I'll see you in a week."

Before I leave, I give Sophia one last hug after which I walk into the night leaving behind the title that has shackled me all these years. The moonlight gently lights my path as I walk towards the life everyone said I couldn't have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A chill surrounds me as I watch Isabella walk into the night, leaving behind her home and the safety of the only life she's ever known. A fear creeps over me, what if something happens to her? Is she going to be able to look after herself? Beads of sweat appear on my head and hands as I start imagining the worst, I feel myself praying that we're as much alike in strength as we are in looks.

"Isabella what are you doing? You've been acting so strange all night, do you want to tell me and your mother what's going on?" I turn to see the King and Queen stood just behind me.

"I've said everything I need to father, sorry I mean daddy, I just want to go to bed if you don't mind."

"I do mind Isabella, we're concerned about you and when we come to your room to try and straighten things out we find that you've a strange girl in there. How do you even know her?"

"She's a friend of a friend, look daddy I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I do understand my position and I know you're only looking out for me. If I'm honest, I've felt a little unwell this evening so I just want to go to bed."

I see the King and Queen look at each other before the Queen walks over and gently links arms with me before walking me back to Isabella's room.

"Goodnight love, you get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning."

"Mother, I'd really like to just drop the subject completely if that's ok? Let's just start afresh tomorrow shall we?"

The Queen looks almost hurt and I see her quickly look down before regaining her composure giving me a small smile before walking with my father back to their room.

I go into Isabella's room and close the door behind me, finally I'm alone and I can try to get my head around what's happening. From the moment I first set foot in this room the size of it has completely overwhelmed me, it's bigger than the flat my family live in. I find it astonishing that they call it a room at all. I notice three doors coming off the bedroom and as I walk through the first one I come to what I would call a sitting room, or a parlour if you want to be posh! I see a large semi- circle room with wall to ceiling bay windows to the front with little seats in them. A large and fluffy corner sofa sits to one side with a massive flat screen TV opposite. Two elegant chairs sit proudly in front of the windows with a bookshelf tucked away in the corner. I excitedly pick up a book to take with me before I leave the room.

Putting the book down on the bed, I walk through the other door into the bathroom with the centre piece being an amazing jacuzzi bath. I see fresh clean towels neatly stacked into a little tower on a cabinet to the side of the bath. I turn the taps on, spying some bubble bath I quickly add it via the cap to the running water. I watch as the bubbles begin to form and a sweet aroma of mango begins to fill the room.

Leaving the bath to run, I curiously go to find what's behind the third door. Swinging it open I realise that I've found Isabella's dressing room, sat in the corner is an ornate dressing table with all her perfumes and make up. There's also an ornate chest of drawers where I find Isabella's pyjamas, I select a satin pair for tonight. There's also a small wardrobe that stands a little away from the chest of drawer but which I just can't believe houses all the clothes Isabella owns. There are a trio of full length mirrors just opposite a raised platform which is situated in the middle of the room, this must be where she puts on her evening dresses, like the one she wore to her birthday. I see another door at the rear of the room and as I walk through every wall is lined with cupboards, curiously I open them to see that they're full to the brim with the most amazing dresses, shoes, bags and clothes I've ever seen. Never in my life have I seen so many clothes belonging to just one person. As I look at them hanging in the wardrobe, I notice just how alike our tastes seem to be and I find myself wondering if Isabella was right, if this was fate? Could it be that for some unknown reason despite coming from completely different worlds, that our destinies are intertwined in some way?

Suddenly I remember the bath is still running, I race back to the bathroom just as the first of the bubbles start to spill over the side. I let out some of the water to ensure the bubbles won't cover my head. Taking off my clothes I catch a glimpse of my bruises in the mirror, the dirty brown marks scattered across my arms and torso, the pain radiating from their little epicentres with every move I make. The warmth of the bath feels soothing, the pain seems to melt away as the water gently covers my body.

Lying back in the soothing water, I begin to wonder how Isabella is? I pray that she's safely tucked up in a hotel somewhere and not wandering the streets of the city alone. I feel slightly reassured that she has her credit card so at least money is no issue for her but I just find myself praying that she keeps her wits about her, that the sheltered life she's lived until now doesn't mean that she sees no evil in this world. Gently resting my head on the pillow, I realise that while I'm here I'm safe and away from my father and for that I'm eternally grateful.

"Isabella, wakey wakey sleepy head" I raise my head to see a strange woman, around the same age as the Queen in my room, she has stylish short hair, cut into a pixie bob and a very petite frame as she busily starts to clean up the room around me. I pull the covers up to my face as she turns to look at me with a frown.

"Is everything ok? If I didn't know better I'd think you'd forgotten who I was?"

"Of course not, I'm still half asleep".

"We heard that you had a strange girl in your room last night Isabella, now I thought it would be the boys you were smuggling into your room but I'm not here to judge, I'm very open minded."

"It was a friend of mine that's all, I can't believe mother and father have been telling everyone."

I see the lady turn to look at me with suspicion as she stops dusting, I feel the weight of her gaze upon my face as if she's trying to find something in my features to give away who I really am. I look down as I feel my cheeks begin to flush from her scrutiny.

"Isabella, since when have you ever called your parents you're mother and father? In all the years I've known you I've never heard you call them that before. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Babette there you are, when you're done with Isabella can you please go to find Lumiere, he's asking after you." I look up as two young girls walk into my room, one with blonde hair and the other with dark hair like Isabella's.

"Of course Alex, I'll finish up what I'm doing and then I'll go to find him."

"Isabella, what are you doing in bed at this time, that's very unlike you?"

"I've been feeling a little under the weather."

"That's an understatement" I hear Babette mutter under her breath.

"Isabella, go and get dressed, Mama and Daddy are expecting us for breakfast. Ever since I can remember we've always gone down all together and not once have you not been ready for us, this is all very strange." I see Alex and the other girl look at me oddly as a concerned look creeps across their faces.

"So they're my sisters" I quietly mutter to myself but I quickly realise it was still too loud.

I see Babette stop what she's doing once again as she turns to look at my sisters in horror before they all turn to look at me.

"Yes we're your little sisters Isabella, I'm Alex and this is Grace, honey are you sure you are feeling ok?" I see that Alex looks so much more like the King while Grace and Isabella take more after the Queen with their dark hair.

Alex comes towards me and gently rests her hand upon my forehead, which is clammy from the stress of the intense scrutiny Babette put me under.

"Isabella, you are feeling a little hot, do you want me to tell Mama and Daddy that you're not well enough to attend breakfast? We can send you something up instead?"

"Yes please Alex, I think I just need to rest a while."

" I can't deny that I'm a bit worried about you, we all are because you seem so out of sorts but I know just how much stress you've been under so I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you need to. I don't want you to think that you have to go through this alone because you don't. At the end of the day, we're family and we need to stick together."

"Thank you Alex, that means a lot to me but please don't worry about me, I'll be fine honestly."

"Well if you need anything we'll be down with Mama and Daddy, so you know where to find us."

I watch as everyone leaves the room, although I breathe a sigh of relief for now, I know that it's only temporary because there's one big problem I have. Despite me supposedly growing up in this palace, I don't have a clue where anything is. How am I possibly going to explain my sudden onset of amnesia? As I lay my head back down on the pillow, I realise that what started as a dream is quickly turning into a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A thrill of excitement fills me as I walk briskly towards freedom, looking behind only once to check that it really has happened, that I've actually just walked out of the Palace gates. A smile crosses my face as I try to take in my surroundings through the inky blue darkness of the summer sky. While I've seen this landscape a thousand times before, this is the first time I've seen it as a free person, as if my whole life has been lived in captivity and stood here the air tastes fresher, the sounds sound sweeter and everything is so different, even though it's really just the same as before.

The streetlight emits a soothing orange glow and I watch how the moths flock around it as if it's a beacon in the danger of darkness, an oasis in the bleakness of a land that's usually so vibrant and bathed in light.

I quicken my pace as I head towards the city centre, a slight fear creeping across my happiness that perhaps this really is too good to be true, that the plot will be foiled and I'll be returned home to my parents and the prison of the Palace walls once again. I make my way to Dunrobin Hotel, the palace of my ancestors until 1875 when it was decommissioned as a royal residence and renovated into the most exquisite hotel. I've passed it a thousand times over the years but it was never likely I should ever need to stay here...until tonight that is.

As I arrive outside to see the hotel illuminated against the dark night sky, the clock tower rising proudly above the city, appearing to sit level with the moon. The shimmer of the moonlight adding to the mystique of the gothic features displayed in the priceless architecture of a bygone era.

"Good evening Mademoiselle, how may I help you?"

I smile at the friendly face of the receptionist and pause for a moment as I realise that this is my first interaction as a member of the public, to her I'm nothing more than a paying customer and no more important than any other.

"Good evening, I'm sorry it's so late but I wondered if you had a room available for tonight?"

The receptionist taps her computer, the clicking sound lets me know she has manicured nails as it's the same clicking sound that my mama makes when she uses her computer. My mama loves her nails to be perfectly manicured, as she always says you should never overlook the tiny details in life.

"We only have a double room available for tonight, which will be priced at €350 including a single person supplement and breakfast, is that ok?"

I nod in agreement and wait while the receptionist continues to tap into her computer.

"Can I please ask you to fill out these details for me, tick whether you would like to be added to our mailing list and to sign here and here please?"

I feel a flush of fear as I stare down at the form to see it asks for my name and address, since when did booking a hotel become so complicated? Why do they possibly need all this information? I sigh deeply as I realise I have to put my actual name because that's the name on the card I'm paying with. I decide to use Chip's address in Paris as I remember the street he lives in and I decide to guess a number, I'm pretty sure they will never check but there's no way I can put my actual address.

I hand back the completed form and my card, hoping that she isn't familiar with the official surname of my family.

"Thank you Mademoiselle, I'll just put your card through for pre-authorisation, that'll ensure that there's enough funds in your account and place a hold on the amount which we'll debit on your departure. That's all done for you now. So you're in room 317 on the first floor, do you have any luggage with you that you need us to bring up for you?"

"No thank you, although do you think you might be able to bring me up some toiletries including a toothbrush?"

"Yes that's not a problem, we'll get it sent up to you."

I take the key card and walk towards the lifts, looking up to the stunning ceilings and the wrap around balcony foyers on each floor, the chandeliers hanging proudly like the finest diamonds this city has known, twinkling as bright as any star with their reflection caught beautifully in the marble floors.

Walking into my room I'm astounded by how beautiful it is, high ceilings that seem to never end, a beautiful chandelier hanging in the centre of the room. The king size bed even more elegant than that of my father's and the bright but subtle colourings perfectly setting off the mahogany wood of the bedroom furniture. The bathroom seems to almost be carved completely out of marble, including the luxury bath. Tucked in the corner is a massive shower that gleams as the light ricochets off the steel and glass.

A sudden knock alerts me that the concierge has my toiletries, I rush to the door and collect the parcel and excitedly open it to see a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, a flannel, loofah, shower gel as well as hand and body cream. It comes wrapped in a beautiful little box with a bow, almost as if it's a gift.

I lay my head upon the pillow and try to comprehend the day's events, I feel so happy to finally be free and about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. But I do feel for Sophia, she's no way of knowing about the protocols or what it's like to be royal yet everyone will expect her to, I can't help but wonder how she's getting on. I also find myself wondering if we're alike in other ways as well as our looks, could she be my twin in spirit rather than in blood? Sophia is by far the most interesting person I've ever met and after this is all done and we've returned to our lives, I'd like so much to stay friends with her.

The birds chorus outside my window wakes me up, I've always risen with the birds for as long as I can remember. I quickly get myself washed and dressed but putting on the clothes from the previous day feels a bit strange so I decide the first port of call is to buy some new clothes before I make my way to Paris.

As I prepare to leave the room after breakfast, there's a knock at the door, I quickly open it to see two police officers stood before me.

"Are you Isabella Bourbon?"

"Yes that's correct" I watch as the officers looks at each other with a bemused smirk upon their faces.

"As in Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella of the House of Bourbon?"

"Yes that's correct, look I can explain everything, it isn't what you think?" I feel the tears come to my eyes as I realise that my true identity has been uncovered, that I'm to be returned home. I feel a huge sense of loss that the freedom I cherished is coming to a very abrupt end.

"Well, that's a new one, I mean I've arrested two Jesus's, one Harry Potter and three Elvis's already this week but not a Princess." I see the police officers chuckle to each other.

"You're not going to arrest a Princess because I've done nothing wrong."

"Well you're right that we're not going to arrest a Princess but we're going to arrest you because you've committed fraud, you've used a credit card in the name of Princess Isabella and that's very wrong indeed. If you come with us Miss, we'll take you down to the station."

"You'll not be taking me anywhere, I'm Isabella and it is my card, there's been no fraud and you will not be taking me anywhere. You will not touch my credit card because it belongs to me, if you choose not to believe it then that's up to you but it the truth."

I watch as the policemen break into laughter, almost sensing their lack of composure they try to stifle the giggles and again try to regain their authority, however the twitches at the side of their mouths make it clear that they are still very much amused by my assertions.

"Oh we're going to really enjoy having you in custody Miss, you really are quite the comedian."

"I don't like your attitude, I'm a Princess and you can't talk to me like that, you just wait until my father finds out."

"We're very sorry Miss, well since we're in the company of royalty and to allow for that fact we'll allow you to walk to the car without the handcuffs? See we know how to treat a Princess don't we?"

"It's quite clear you don't believe me so please don't patronise me with your sarcasm."

"Well just answer me one thing Miss, if you're the Princess then who's the person in the Palace we all call the Princess?"

"That's Sophia, I met her at the Palace gates last night, she had her fled home so I took her into my room and when I realised how alike we looked I asked her to switch places for one week, I took with me my credit card and I came here, I'm off to Paris today."

I see a serious look cross the first police officer's face as we walk towards the police car.

"So Isabella takes pity on you, paying you the greatest compliment by allowing you into her private chamber and you repay her by stealing her credit card? That's truly a despicable betrayal of her kindness, it's clear to me that we're looking at theft as well as fraud."

"Why won't you listen to me, why won't you believe me that I am Isabella, I am the true Princess."

"I think you've been reading far too many books, it's clear you're living in a fairytale but I'm afraid this is reality not Disneyland. In the real world theft and fraud are taken very seriously. Now get in the car, you're in a lot of trouble."

"Ok ask my parents, they saw both of us in the room, they will know as soon as you say to them that I switched places because they know how much I wanted to be free from the Palace. They will realise at once that I'm truly Isabella, if you get me to my parents then this will all be resolved."

"I hate to break it to you Princess but we don't have a hotline to the King and Queen, we deal with their advisors not them so you won't be getting anywhere near them. Besides there's no way we'd be telling them about your deluded assertions to be their daughter, that'd just be embarrassing."

I feel the tears spill down my cheeks as I realise that no one's ever going to believe me, why would they? It sounds so farfetched and I do sound deluded even I have to admit that. I think back to when I thought if we could fool my parents we could fool everyone. How could I have never for a second realised that it could be as much as curse as it was a blessing?

A chill raises the hairs upon my arms and brings yet more tears to my eyes as I watch as the cell door being shut behind me. To think that only a few hours ago I thought the worst thing that could happen to me was being returned home once my identity had been uncovered, how wrong could I be? It looks like I may never be able to find my way home again, the burden of becoming Queen suddenly seems a lot more like the privilege my parents said it was. As I sit alone in my cell I wish so much I could be home, how I long to see the Palace gates and be with my family once more. Suddenly, the realisation hits me that I may never again see my family, the thought breaks my heart into a million pieces as I realise just how selfish I've been, that all I've done is think about myself without any thought of the consequences and now I've destroyed everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pulling the covers off me, I creep towards the door before gently placing my ear against it to see what I can hear. The silence is strangely reassuring as I quietly open the door before slipping out of Isabella's room into the sleeping palace. Since I'm supposed to know this palace like the back of my hand, the only chance I have of making people believe I'm Isabella is to learn where everything is.

As I creep down the stairs into the foyer, the moonlight gently bathes each surface it touches in a bright silver glow. Slowly reaching out my hand, I gently run my fingertips across the panelled wall, the gold detail feels cold against my touch. Once I'm in the centre of the foyer I look up to the domed ceiling, I notice that it's made of the most exquisite glass that sparkles even in the light of the moon. My gaze falls to the corridors coming off the foyer and I wonder which one to take first? What will I do if I get hopelessly lost?

"Ahem Princess, isn't this a little late for you to be roaming the palace?"

I turn with a fright to see a portly man stood behind me, even in the darkness I notice his strange thin and wispy moustache and how it does not meet in the middle but yet comes to a perfect point towards the ends. I try not to stare but I've never seen anything like it in my life. His hair is elegantly quaffed making him look like he's stepped straight out of the 18th century.

"I couldn't sleep sir, I just needed to stretch my legs."

"Isabella why do you call me sir? If you're father heard you call me that he'd have my guts for garters. I'm here to serve you not the other way around."

I sigh deeply, if I'm honest I'm finding it irritating to be treated so differently, I never thought I'd say it but I miss being treated like me.

"If I told you a secret would you promise to keep it?"

"Of course I can, I'm the sole of discretion. I'll tell you what, let's go and have a cup of tea in the kitchen and you can tell me what's the matter."

I follow the man into the kitchen, all the while trying to remember the way. The man pulls out a chair for me at a table and potters around making a pot of tea, bringing it to the table with some chocolate biscuits.

"I thought you might like a little treat princess, you need to keep your strength up."

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you."

I take a sip of hot tea and nibble on the delicious chocolate biscuit, all the while keeping my focus on the man and his kind face, I wonder if I was right to say anything? Will he really keep my secret?

"So Isabella what is it that's bothering you? I know your parents are very concerned as you haven't been yourself these past few days?"

I feel my heart begin to race and the beads of sweat return to my face as I try to avoid all eye contact with the man.

"Well that's just it, I'm not who you think I am. The reason I'm acting so odd is because I'm not Isabella and I don't know anyone here. I've no idea who you are."

I see the suspicious look cross the man's face, I feel his stare map my face as he tries to find a trace of difference in my face. His brow knits together as he fails to do so.

"I don't believe it, I've known Isabella since she was a baby and looking at you now I see the same child I always have. But your explanation does account for your odd behaviour, oh I just don't know what to think. How could this have happened?"

"Please don't tell anyone, it's a secret and it must stay that way, promise me you won't say a thing and I'll tell you everything."

"Of course I won't say a thing, to be honest I don't think anyone would believe me anyway. I'm not sure I can believe it myself."

"It happened the night that Isabella had the fight with her father about going to Paris, she was really upset and decided she was going to run away…"

The man gasps, his face becoming ashen as his hands clasp his cheeks firmly in surprise.

"Well, that same night my own father had attacked me and I'd fled my home and I had nowhere to go. I came to the palace because it's the only place I felt safe."

I pull up my sleeves to show him the bruises on my arms which attest that what I'm saying is true.

"Oh my word, you poor thing what a terrible thing to do to anyone let alone your own child."

"So I was at the gates crying and Isabella found me when she went to runaway and once I showed her the bruises on my arm she got the guard to let me in and we snuck back up to her bedroom.."

"That's how she came to have a stranger in her bedroom when the King and Queen walked in? It certainly makes a lot more sense now. I can't deny that's totally an Isabella thing to do." A small smile creeps across the man's face.

"When we were back in the room Isabella noticed that we looked really alike and said for us to switch clothes and even I have to admit that we could have been twins. Isabella then asked me if I would switch places with her for a week, we devised a plan that she would pretend to be me, go to Paris and return here in a week's time and then we would swap back. But before we could give each other the details on each other the King and Queen walked in, they thought Isabella was me and told her to leave so that's exactly what she did, she walked right out of the Palace gates."

I see the man drop his head into his hands and shake his head from side to side.

"Oh Isabella what have you done? The folly of youth, while the plan seems a good one, an experienced head realises that nothing ever goes to plan in life. How did she think you would be able to take her place when you know nothing about royal life, no wonder everyone thinks that you've lost your mind."

"They said that? That's so rude, how dare they say that."

"What were people supposed to think when you didn't recognise your own sister's or Babette who has known you since you were a baby. I'm Cogsworth by the way, I'm the Chief of Household and the longest member of staff, there isn't anything I don't know about Palace life."

"Really? Can you help me learn what I need to know? Oh please Cogsworth, I don't want to let Isabella down and besides if people realise that I'm not Isabella she'll be in real danger. We can only keep her safe if people really believe that I'm the Princess. Please Cogsworth, it's only for a few days and then everything will be back to normal, I promise."

"Well we don't have a lot of choice do we? I'm surprised that Lumiere isn't in on this, it's just the kind of mischief he'd be involved in. You're quite right, if the truth got out Isabella would be in extreme danger not to mention the scandal and after the last time, we just can't afford that."

"What scandal did you have last time?"

"Never you mind, right I suppose the first thing you need to learn is about the household, the staff and not to mention your relatives. I suppose that's a good place to start."

"Thank you so much Cogsworth you are a life saver, also I really need to learn where everything is in the Palace especially Isabella's mother and father's room."

"Stop calling them mother and father, Isabella has only ever called them her Mama and daddy. The Queen will refer to her own father as Papa, he died last year and they were incredibly close. Well, it looks like we'll be here some time yet."

The next few hours pass in a blur as I try to take in all the information that Cogsworth has to give me. I'm given a tour around the Palace, shown where to find Isabella's parents and sister's room as well as being given an outline of Isabella's daily routine and expectations.

"Right Princess you need to get to bed, the staff will be clocking on in an hour and we can't have anymore raised eyebrows now can we?"

"No definitely not, thank you so much for everything Cogsworth and for keeping our secret, you've been the best friend anyone could ask for."

I see a gentle blush creep into his cheeks as he smiles before bashfully making his way back to the kitchen.

My head feels like it's barely hit the pillow when Alex comes rushing in through my bedroom door.

"Isabella, you have to get up now, daddy wants to see you immediately, I swear I've never seen him so angry before. He's asking you to bring your credit card with you. If you tell me where it is I'll grab it while you get dressed."

A wave of nausea creeps over me before being replaced by fear, something has obviously gone wrong with the plan but I pray that Isabella is ok and that nothing has happened to her.

"I keep it in the top drawer of my chest of drawers, I've always kept it there." I try to sound confident even although I would have no idea where Isabella actually keeps it but I'm thinking since their asking me neither do they.

"Isabella, it isn't here, there's nothing here at all." I try to look shocked and rush over to the drawer to look through it.

"How strange, I've no idea where that's gone. I'm sure it's not far."

"Well seeing the rage on daddy's face I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I quickly get myself dressed before accompanying Alex to the King and Queen's room. I take a deep sigh to try and stop my hands shaking before we enter the room.

As we walk in, the King is the first person I see, his face is unusually red, his jaw clenched and shoulders stiffly raised up around his ears while his eyes fix on me like a lion.

"You want to see me Mama, daddy?" I see the Queen's eyes brighten as she smiles at the salutation.

"It appears you're feeling better today Isabella?"

"Oh yes much better now Mama. What did you want to see me about?"

"We just wanted you to bring us your credit card love, we just wanted to make sure you had it." I see the King and Queen look at each other and it's clear they already know the answer to this question.

"Well it would appear Mama that the card has gone astray but I'm sure that it isn't far?"

"Well that's where you're wrong Isabella because your mother and I know exactly where you're card is, it's with the street urchin you brought up to your room."

I feel the blood rushing through my veins as I hear the King refer to me like that and for a moment I forget myself.

"Don't refer to her like that Daddy, take it back."

"No Isabella I won't because you're so called friend has stolen your credit card and she's been using it to stay at the most expensive hotel in the city, now isn't that gratitude for you?"

"Sophia didn't steal anything, she isn't a thief daddy, she didn't touch anything."

"Well then how do you explain her having your credit card and using it to stay at the Dunrobin Hotel? She's been arrested and is in custody pending her court appearance in two days time."

"She's in prison are you joking me? She doesn't belong in prison, daddy please do something." My heart races as I think of Isabella alone in a police cell, scared and not knowing what's going on. I'm the only one that knows her innocence yet I can't say a word, I rack my brains desperately trying to think of how I can get her out.

"I hate to break it to you Isabella but the law is the law and it applies to everyone including me. She's committed theft and fraud, I know you wanted to help her but she took advantage of your kindness."

"No you've got it all wrong, she didn't steal it and it isn't fraud. I hoped you wouldn't find out but I want to be honest because this has all gone too far now. The truth is, I gave her the card and she had my permission to use it. You see daddy, she was fleeing an abusive home, her father had attacked her and she had nowhere left to go. As we left I gave her the card and I told her to check into the Dunrobin, I told her that no one would ever know and it was just until she was able to get her stuff and find somewhere safe to stay. If I hadn't she would have been sleeping rough and I couldn't see that. Can you forgive me daddy?"

The King's face visibly softens as my words sink in, the Queen comes to join me and puts a gentle arm around me.

"Of course I do Isabella, now that you've explained the situation I see that Sophia didn't do anything wrong and we'll make sure the police are informed so she can be released without charge. You did a very noble thing Isabella but in the wrong way, you just needed to come and speak to us and we could have helped in a way that wouldn't have landed you both in so much trouble."

"I'm sorry daddy, I promise I won't do it again."

"Good, well off you go then and I'll see you again later."

I walk out with Alex and immediately feel a sense of relief knowing that Isabella will be released from prison but my relief is short-lived when I realise that without her credit card she has no money and nowhere to go.

As much as I don't want Isabella to experience my life at least I know that Imogen will keep her safe, all I can do is call Imogen and ask her to collect me from the police station, at least then Isabella will have a roof over her head until we're due to switch back as planned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Thank you to Megan Lyle for your lovely comments, I am thrilled that you like the story. I currently have a break with work so I will try to update a little more often while I can for you!**

The hands of time no longer turn, my concept of time having been stripped from me the moment the door was slammed shut.

I walk slowly across the chalky floor to the metal bed in my cell, an angry screech of metal rings out as I sit gingerly on the edge, trying not to think about what's been on this before me. I place my head in my hands waiting for the tears that I knew will surely come but to my surprise they don't, in fact not one tear drops from my eyelids. A knotting sensation in my stomach makes me feel sick but the more I sit alone the more I realise that this is not from a fear of being alone in this cell but born from a fear that I'll never be able to find my way home again.

My thoughts are rudely disturbed by the metal clanging that tells me my door is being opened, I shimmy back against the wall bringing my knees up defensively towards my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I worry what's about to come next.

"Sophia Lazarus it's your lucky day, you're free to go."

I sit there looking at the policeman wondering if it's a joke, I don't move or react I just watch him waiting for him to start laughing once again.

"So first we couldn't get you in here and now it seems we can't get you out. You're really free to go Sophia, the Palace have confirmed that Isabella gave you the card and that you'd had her permission to use it. Therefore no crime has been committed and that makes you free to go."

"Did she really say that?" I smile as I feel sincere gratitude for Sophia and her quick thinking.

"Yes now scram or we'll arrest you for wasting police time, your sister's waiting in reception to collect you."

"Alex is here? How does she even know I'm here?"

"No you're sister Imogen, it seems someone tipped her off to come and get you, things seem to have ended perfectly for you."

I feel my face harden and my eyes narrow on the police officer as his cheeks begin to flush.

"If you truly believe that then you're the one living in Disneyland. You know nothing about me or my life so please do keep your comments to yourself."

I see the policeman look down to the ground as I quickly brush past him to leave the cell continuing to walk towards the reception desk where I sign for my belongings before I storm out of the door.

"Sophia, wait".

I turn to see the policeman beckoning me back to the reception desk, I roll my eyes and take a big sigh before I walk back towards him wondering what it is now.

"Sophia your sister is waiting for you here." I see him point to a tall lady with dark hair. She's painfully thin while her clothes are shabby and frayed making her look older than her years.

"Sophia I've been so worried about you? I thought you were dead when I heard nothing at all from you." I feel her wrap her arms around me tightly and kiss my cheek as I wrap my arms loosely around her waist.

"Are you Imogen?"

"Yes Sophia, are you alright? Did you bump your head? You seem like a totally different person?"

"Maybe I am Imogen, maybe that's exactly it."

I see everyone in the room all look at each other as if I'm crazy before I once again stride out of the door and into the sunshine. At this point, I really don't care what people think of me.

I hear Imogen running up behind me, slowing down as she finally catches me up.

"Sophia I really hate to see you like this, please talk to me it isn't like you to shut me out."

"I'm sorry Imogen I just really need to get myself washed and into some clean clothes, that cell was chalky and grimy and if I'm honest I just can't talk to anyone right now."

"I understand, well I'm here when you're ready. I've persuaded father to go and spend a few days at his friends house so you don't need to worry about him. I've put all your beautiful clothes into the wardrobe so that they're all nice and neat for you when you came home.

"I have beautiful clothes?" I try to hide the surprise on my face but then I realise that perhaps our idea of beautiful isn't the same so I try not to get my hopes up and smile back at her instead.

"Yes the clothes you made, they're all hanging up and ready for you when we get home."

"Sophia makes her own clothes, wow that's seriously cool."

"Yes you do Sophia" I see Imogen eye me suspiciously as I feel the heat creep into my cheeks.

We walk the short distance from the police station to Sophia's family home in silence, I feel nervous at what awaits me when I step beyond the door.

The first thing I see is the deserted play park that sits in front of the imposing tower block Sophia's family calls home. The needles lie scattered across the ground, sharply glinting in the sunshine. I know there must be a lot of families that live here but it's clear why none of them would ever be able to use this park.

As we reach the stairwell I feel the suffocating stench hit me right at the back of the throat making me cough which in turn makes my eyes water. I pull my sleeve across my nose and mouth and pray that their not on the top floor.

"Well you certainly coped with that a lot better than last time Sophia, you're getting used to it."

"How is it possible to get used to that? I thought I was going to be sick."

"Trust me a week from now you'll be fine, as I said before it gets so much worse than this."

I feel a moment of relief as we walk into Sophia's home, it seems clean and tidy and although it's shabby and sparsely furnished it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Here's where I've put all your clothes Sophia, this is where we keep the towels if you want to have a bath? When you're ready perhaps we can have a chat? How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely, I'd like that. Oh, I don't suppose you happened to see my phone did you Imogen?"

"Oh yes, I hid it because it was ringing off the hook and if father found out he'd have pawned it, you know what he's like, he'll do anything for a quick buck. You go get yourself ready and I'll get it for you."

As I lie back in the water, my mind empties of all thought and worry. I find myself silently watching the drips break free from the taps and plop into the water causing little ripples. I watch them start small but increase as they slowly travel outwards creating bigger circles before bursting and starting all over again.

In the silence of my mind, a loving thought gently whispers reassurances to me that while this is not going to be an easy journey, nothing worthwhile ever was easily obtainable anyway. I feel an inexplicable optimism that makes me think I'm crazy but in my heart I know I'll be fine no matter what happens.

Returning to Sophia's room, I look through the clothes in her wardrobe, a smile creeps across my face as I see the stunning clothes and realise she has a better wardrobe than me. I quickly pick out a cute little dress matched with a beautiful shirt with a delicate collar detail that compliments the dress beautifully.

After getting dressed I turn my attention to the phone now on Sophia's bed. I look at the screen to see that all her calls have come from a girl called Hattie. I read through the texts she's sent and it's clear she's frantic, I nervously call her back from Sophia's phone.

"Sophia thank god where the hell have you been I've been absolutely worried sick about you?"

"Hi Hattie, I'm sorry but things have been a bit manic here. I've not had access to my phone and I've only just seen the calls."

"Is it your father Sophia, has he hurt you again?"

"Yes he did, he's not here now though he's staying with his friends for a few days which is good but I had to leave without my phone so I'm sorry I wasn't in touch before."

"Well thank goodness you are ok? Remember Soph, if you need anything you just need to call and I'm there for you ok? After what you told me I just knew what was going happen."

"Thank you Hattie, there is one thing you could do for me actually? You see I hit my head and now I've got temporary memory loss so I just wondered if perhaps you can remind me of what I told you to see if it jogs my memory a little bit? The doctor said it might help."

"Of course, oh Soph I really wish you would come and stay with me, I knew it wasn't a good idea that you went home."

Hattie runs through Sophia's life history, detailing the violence she suffered so young at the hands of her father but how she had won a scholarship to boarding school and only recently returned to her home after all those years. I find myself in shock of what happened but in awe of Sophia and all that she's managed to accomplish already despite the biggest obstacles she's had to face.

As I bid farewell to Hattie I feel a slight relief that she has a friend so loyal and caring, if I'm honest I'm not sure I could boast the same in my friends, I've always wondered deep down how many I could still call friends if I wasn't a Princess.

Switching the phone onto silent, I place it inside the pillowcase on Sophia's bed before I go to join Imogen in the kitchen.

"Oh wow look at you, that dress looks great on you."

"Thank you Imogen, I can't tell you how good it feels to be in some clean clothes again."

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh yes that would be lovely, milk and no sugar please?"

"When did you stop having sugar in your tea?

"Well I did hear that you're supposed to start cutting your sugar intake by half so I thought I'd start there, I'm not sure I can bear to give up chocolate just yet."

"Just as well as I got these choccy biscuits for you! But Sophia if you don't mind me asking what did you do to end up in jail? I know you couldn't say too much on the phone but usually it's Dad I have to bail out not you. I was so surprised when I got your call. " I smile as it's beginning to feel as if Sophia is my guardian angel.

"Oh it was a misunderstanding more than anything. You see when I left here after what happened, I ran straight to the Palace, it just felt like the safest place to be. While I was there you'll never believe who I met Imogen?"

"Who did you meet at that time of night? I'm not sure I like the sound of this?"

"I met Isabella, Princess Isabella." I feel a slight flush taint my cheeks as I talk about myself in this way.

"No you didn't, I can't believe it after all these years, of all the times I took you to the gates in the hope you'd see her and you never did and you see her in the dead of night. What was she doing roaming around at that time?"

"Well between us, she'd been fighting with her father as well and she needed to clear her head and so she went for a walk and when she heard Sop...sorry I mean when she heard me crying at the gates she got the guards to let me in. She took me up to her bedroom and we were talking away like friends when the King and Queen came in. Obviously they weren't happy and I was ordered to leave but on the way to the gates Isabella gave me her credit card and said I could use it because she knew I had nowhere to go and she suggested a hotel I could stay in. I suppose I should have realised it was a bad idea but I was just so thrilled to be spared sleeping on the streets. The next day I was arrested because they thought I'd stolen the card and that I'd been using it fraudulently. Isabella confirmed the truth and I was let go. That's how it all happened."

"I know they don't know you like I do but I can't help feeling a bit angry that anyone would think my baby sister would be capable of stealing anything, I know you never would. I'm glad it's all sorted now though and you got to meet Isabella? What was she like? Did she look like you in real life?"

"Yes I can totally see what you mean now Imogen in a lot of ways we were just like twins, we seemed to have a lot of the same interests too, it was quite bizarre really but in a nice way."

Sitting with Imogen in the kitchen, holding a warm cup of tea in my hands I feel almost happy and the yearning I had to return home begins to subside. I realise that it's only a few days until I'm due to meet Sophia at the gates to switch back but in my heart of hearts I know that I have no intention of swapping back just yet because perhaps the only thing I can be sure of is that my adventure is in fact just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Isabella we've some fantastic news for you" I see the King and Queen smile at each other broadly before they turn their gaze towards me.

Alex and Grace both look up from their plates, glancing suspiciously to each other before their attention turns to the King and Queen.

"What is it?" I feel a smile creep across my face, in truth anything the King and Queen thinks is fantastic is probably not going to appeal to either me or Isabella.

"Prince Frederick and his family are coming to visit us, we're hosting them with a state banquet and we all know how much you two got tongues wagging the last time you were seen together."

"Mama I don't know what you mean." I feel a slight flush come to my cheeks as the truth of my words makes me uncomfortable but I see the Queen take my discomfort as a coy affirmation of affection.

"Well Isabella, we've lined you both up to do a joint royal engagement. He's heir to the Danish throne and so you've both a lot to learn and it'll be so much more fun for you to learn the ropes together."

"It sounds great. When's it due to take place?"

"A week tomorrow, don't worry we're not going throw you in at the deep end, you'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea. Frederick is arriving on Tuesday so it gives him a few days to settle in."

Since Isabella and me are due to switch back later tonight, it seems that everything is turning out just the way it's supposed to, Isabella will be able to resume her place with no one any wiser, it'll be as if she never left.

" I'm really looking forward to it actually, thanks mama and daddy."

I see my father look up at me in astonishment.

"Well Isabella, I didn't think I'd hear those words from you, I thought this news would send you into another meltdown."

"I didn't have a meltdown before Daddy, that's a slight exaggeration."

I see all members of Isabella's family divert their eyes down to their plates as their smirks crease their faces.

"Well Daddy I'm really looking forward to it, even if you don't believe me."

"I'm glad to hear it Isabella and because we know it's your dearest wish to see Paris we've arranged for you and Frederick's engagements to take place in Paris. But we've made sure there'll also be plenty of time for you to explore and enjoy yourselves, see it's not all protocol and duty."

"Oh Daddy are you serious that's amazing, thank you so much." I can't think of a better time for Isabella to return, especially since she never managed to actually get to Paris during the swap. A suspicion grows in my mind, why are her parents suddenly so happy to send Isabella to Paris and why have they chosen to conduct a joint engagement with a foreign monarch and a male one at that! While they may stop short at arranging marriages these days, it appears they are willing to do everything but to facilitate a union between Isabella and Frederick.

"Daddy answer me one question, why have you chosen to send me to Paris with Frederick? Are you hoping something will happen between us?"

I look up to see the King and Queen look at each other with a faint smirk crosses their faces before they turn to look at me.

"Isabella what are you insinuating? You and Frederick have been best friends since you were children and so why not we just thought it would be more fun for you to have someone to go with so you can enjoy Paris together. I mean how much fun would it really be on your own and who would you prefer Frederick or us, your parents?"

"Well you're right about that, no offence! But I'm not sure I believe you, I can smell a rat Daddy and I think we all know exactly what you've in mind."

"Daddy if Isabella doesn't want to go to with Frederick I will, he's the epitome of Prince Charming, he's beautiful I wish he'd look my way even just once."

"Alex don't be jealous, you'll have your day but you're only 16 so you've all this to come."

"I know Mama but I'm not destined to be Queen so it'll never be quite the same, we all know that Isabella has to conform to what protocol has been laid before in tradition, she has to get married, have children and to produce an heir but I don't need to so it'll never be quite the same for us."

"Alex don't talk like that, you're all my children and your birth order does not matter to me. Isabella has a lot more pressure on her but that doesn't come from us but the public's expectation. We've only ever wanted you to be happy and while we might think that Frederick is a good match for Isabella it'll always be her choice as it will be for all of you."

As dinner comes to a close I'm happy to retire to the sanctuary of Isabella's bedroom, as much as this has been a really hard transition this room has always felt like a home to me. I feel a surge of fear as I realise that in a few short hours I'll be back on the street, an urchin with nowhere to go. How is it that life can be so generous to some and so cruel to others, why is it that I've been dealt a life of pain but Isabella has been given a life of splendour and opulence. I wonder if I'm jealous of Isabella and her life but in my heart I know the answer is no, I'm not jealous of the life Isabella. I don't wish for her life, all I ask is that mine gets a little easier so I can help myself because I'm so tired of feeling like a bystander in my own life when I'm supposed to be ruler of it.

"Are you ready for your last night as a Princess?"

I look up from my thoughts to see Cogsworth stood in my door, his friendly face has been a constant in this strange world I've found myself in. I've seen in him the father I always wished I had, he truly has the kindest heart I've ever known.

"Yes I am, thank you for all your help Cogswoth you've been an absolute angel to me and I'll miss you so much."

I look to see the tops of his cheeks flush crimson as my compliment sinks in and he looks to the ground gently rubbing his hands together nervously.

"You're welcome, what will you do when you leave? Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Honestly Cogsworth, I think it's what they call living on a wing and a prayer and do you know what I'm ok with that. I don't know what's out there for me but I do know that I'll be happy one day in that I've no doubt, the problem is I just don't see how I'm going to get there. It feels like I'm embarking on a journey with no path and no map, with only my heart and soul to guide me. Does that make sense to you?"

"Perfectly, it makes perfect sense. The one thing you need to remember is that your past is finished and your future is not certain so all you really have is the present, this is where you write your future. So don't live in the past or the future, live right in the here and now and I swear to you that you won't go far wrong and you'll see the future will work out in a way you could never imagine."

I say goodbye to Cogsworth as I feel the tears swell under my eyelids. I sit on the edge of Isabella's bed while I nervously await midnight, the point when this fantasy ends and reality begins.

As the clock strikes twelve I sweep silently down the stairs, I turn to look behind me at the Great Hall bathed in silver moonlight just as it was the first time I set eyes on it. I slip quietly out of the door and into the stillness of the Palace Gardens. I feel my stomach knot in trepidation, each step taking me closer to the shadow on the other side of the gates but as I reach them and my eyes adjust to the landscape in front of me I realise that I'm in fact alone.

The tears that I'd managed to hold back begin to spill down my eyes and as I stand there at the gates in the middle of the night alone, I realise that they are not tears of sadness but they're tears of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I feel the guilt solidify in my stomach as I hear the Palace clock chime it's midnight song, I can almost see Sophia at the gate right now awaiting my return. While I know that I can't go back to my old life yet, the truth is I should have had the courage to return and explain that to her but instead I've practically stood her up.

As I wriggle down and pull the bedclothes tight around my neck I think about my family, I miss them so much but yet I still want to experience life in all its beauty without the constraint of my title and that's the one thing that they'll never understand. It's the one thing that I can never have as a Royal.

"Sophia are you ready? It's your big day." I watch as Imogen leans against the door, her petite frame dwarfed by the chunky doorframe, the chipped and cracked wood looking shabby in comparison to her pale and ornate features. I can see just how much Imogen cherishes her baby sister, her demeanour more of a mother than that of a sister.

"Yes of course, I've been awake since dawn with the excitement of it all."

"Well come on then Sophia, I've made you a special breakfast as I don't want you going to your interview on an empty stomach. I'm so proud of you, it's a real step in the right direction and once you have an income and some security you can focus your attention on becoming a famous designer."

I feel a flush of panic creep across my body, while I think it's great that Sophia has an obvious talent for designing, I'm absolutely petrified that someone will ask me to sew something for them and realise that I've in fact never touched a needle in my life.

"Thank you so much Imogen, I really feel the need to be able to stand on my own two feet and we both know that I've to get out of here as fast as I can. We don't want history to repeat itself."

"You're so right about that Sophia, father won't stay away forever and if you stay here it'll just keep happening. I know its selfish but I'm going to miss you so much. I can't tell you how much it broke my heart when you left to go to boarding school. To have you back has been amazing, I just wish you could stay because I love you so much."

I feel the tears prick the back of my eyes and I really wish that Sophia was here to hear these beautiful and heartfelt words from her sister.

"Well why don't you come with me Imogen? I mean, what do you have left here? You don't have a job to tie you down and I'm not a baby anymore so I think it's probably high time you stopped putting your life on hold and started to enjoy it?"

I see Imogen's eyes widen in surprise as a flicker of temptation flashes across her face, settling firmly in her eyes.

"I don't know, I've never been to Paris, I might not like it?"

"That's true but you might also love it. Imogen, you don't need to decide yet anyway because I haven't even got the job, it's only a pipe dream at this point but do have a serious think about it. If I do get the job it'll come with its own flat so you wouldn't need to worry about anything. It really would be amazing and in Paris of all places. So wish me luck, not just for me though but for the both of us."

"Good luck Sophia, I've no doubt at all that you'll do great and that you'll be absolutely amazing. I'm so proud of all that you've managed to achieve against the odds already and if I didn't know better I'd think you weren't even part of this family, you're far too good for us, you truly are such a special person."

The blood rushes to my cheeks and collides with my skin as the truth of those words catch me temporarily off guard, it feels like an age that I simply stare into her eyes, not knowing what to say in response. My own thoughts of Sophia echo Imogen's thoughts of her sister exactly, from our brief meeting there was no doubt that she was my equal and now I've had the chance to experience a moment in her shoes, it's extremely clear that she's far more remarkable than I could ever hope to be.

"Don't be so silly Imogen, you're my family and I'm so happy about that, to have such a loving and selfless sister it means the world to me. I know we've had a lot of separation and you don't know me as much as you should but if I get this job, come to Paris and we can make up for those lost years." I feel a surge of affection for Imogen that takes me by surprise.

I sit at the table opposite her, the pancakes that she's made for me with fresh fruit and yoghurt lie prettily on plates across the kitchen table.

"I know pancakes are your favourite, well they were when you were little anyway so I'm hoping that hasn't changed."

"Of course they still are, I can't tell you how much I love pancakes." As the smell and taste hits my senses it takes me right back to my childhood when Mrs Potts would make pancakes from her family's secret recipe every pancake day. It was the only time she was allowed to take over cooking duties from our chef because no one could make a pancake like she could. A smile creases my lips as I remember all the vain attempts the chef made to try and loosen the secret recipe from Mrs Potts lips.

As the memory of Mrs Potts fades it brings to mind Chip, I see his cheeky face, his blonde hair and the scar to his head that I've always wanted to ask about but never have. I think about the fact that he's been living away in Paris for well over a year now but yet how I still really miss him. The fact that I can't just run down to the kitchen and see his face behind the door weighs heavily on my mind. I decide that when I finally get to Paris I'll find the famous cake shop of his mentor. Even though he'll never know who I am, at least seeing his face will be comforting and a link to the life I must now keep in my heart while I tread the path of another.

As I prepare to leave for my interview, I feel the gentle stabbing of anxiety flit across my stomach as my heart begins to race and I'm forced to take a deep breath. This is such an important and life changing opportunity for me, I don't want to mess it up.

"Oh Sophia, you look amazing, you look so sophisticated, I honestly don't know where you get it from. Here, you'll need this for the tram." I feel as Imogen presses the last of her money into the palm of my hand.

"Imogen, I can't take this, you won't have anything left, I can walk honestly don't worry."

"No Sophia, I want to do this for you, to support you and be there for you besides as you said this is for the both of us. I want you to walk in looking as beautifully immaculate as you do now, so please take it."

I hold Imogen in a loving embrace before I walk out into the bright sunshine and walk down the road towards the tram. As I feel the heat of the summer sun across my body, I'm filled by a feeling of complete happiness that comes from the knowledge that I'm following my own path in life in exactly my own way. Somehow, knowing that I don't have the safety of my parents just adds to the excitement because my whole life has been dictated to me because of my royal status and the rigid expectations of what that means. I think back to my earliest memories when I actively remember being taught how I should act, it became so ingrained in me that I wouldn't know what was my natural behaviour and what was my taught behaviour. However, now as I walk through the busy streets, nothing more than a face in a crowd. I look upon the multitude of strange faces before me and I'm grateful that I'm now nothing to anyone except what I choose to be and for the first time I understand what true freedom feels like and what it truly means to be normal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Red hot droplets rain down on my skin from the shower, their sharp sting is strangely therapeutic to my troubled mind as they're gently absorbed onto my skin's surface. What is it that I'm feeling right now? Is it anger? Is it sadness? Or is it fear? It's not anger. I conjure up the image of Isabella in my mind and realise that I don't blame her, this is her only shot at freedom and so I completely understand why she hasn't returned yet. It's fear that's coursing throughout my body, making my body tremble from within because now the stakes have risen in a way I just wasn't prepared for. We've managed to fool her closest family members but under the intense scrutiny of the public eye will the cracks be magnified to the point where the truth is undeniable? Just one mistake, one flaw could bring this precarious house of cards crashing down around us, casting me into the public eye as a reviled imposter but plunging Isabella into the greatest danger she's ever faced. This isn't a game anymore and the repercussions are bigger than either of us could have ever realised.

As I hit the cool air my body begins to tingle, like a thousand pins are being gently pricked into every inch of my skin. I pull the towel tight around my body before walking into the bedroom.

"Isabella what took you so long? You need to get ready Frederick is here, he's waiting to see you?"

Alex's words hit me before my eyes see her making me recoil back towards the bathroom and raise my arm is a defensive gesture. My heart pounds violently against my chest as I feel the perceived threat leave me as Alex's face registers in my mind.

"Sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to scare you but mama was so insistent that I come and get you."

"Oh for goodness sake, is there really such a rush he'll be here for a whole week and he's managed however long without my company will 15 minutes really hurt him?"

"Isabella, what's gotten into you? When do we ever leave our state guests waiting? In fairness, mama did let you know last week so you were supposed to be ready? Plus, you might find you're not disappointed when you do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not saying a word, just get yourself ready and then you'll see for yourself."

I feel my heart somersault, my hands trembling as I try to pick out an outfit and quickly dry my hair trying to style it neatly but without trying to make too much effort. Who knew that they even had a royal family in Denmark?

"Ok I'm ready, how do I look?" I turn to Alex waiting for her seal of approval, nervously holding my hands rigidly by my side.

"No way, what are you going to the market? You're going to meet the Prince of Denmark, it's an official engagement he isn't here for tea, biscuits and a girly chit chat."

I watch as Alex disappears into the wardrobe and returns with a vibrant and smart green dress that falls just below the knee with three quarter length sleeves.

"Oh yes I forgot about that one, that's perfect." I feel my cheeks redden as I leave to change into it, picking out a pair of patent black court shoes to set it off and I'm finally ready to meet the Prince. The stab of nerves causes me to feel a little sick but as I get closer my nerves give way to excitement. Ever since I was a child I wanted to meet my Prince and as I walk down to the ballroom to meet Frederick, I feel a strange internal conflict between my heart and mind because while my mind knows this is nothing more than a fantasy, my heart already believes it to be a fairytale.

"Are you ready Isabella?" I see Alex smile kindly as she leans in to give me a gentle hug.

"No, I genuinely don't think I am but here goes nothing." I feel a surge of curiosity and as the doors fly open I hold my head high and walk into the room towards mama and daddy and the guests assembled around them.

"Isabella, you remember King Alfred, Queen Charlotte and of course Prince Frederick who needs no introduction obviously?" My father smiles broadly at my mama before reaching out to hold her hand.

I smile and say a polite hello to each of the members and give a gentle shake of the hand, I feel all eyes upon me as I turn to Prince Frederick. I gently clasp his hand and feel as if a surge of electricity has stopped my senses. Time stands still as I look into his large brown eyes, I trace his handsome but gentle face with my eyes, I notice the slight yellow hue of his skin that belies his foreign roots. His hair is a gorgeous dark brown that sets off his brown eyes and skin perfectly and he stands in a navy suit and crisp white shirt that makes him look more like a businessman than a Prince.

"How have you been Isabella? It's so nice to see you again?" As we release our hands, we both clasp one hand in the other as we hold it politely in front of our bodies.

"I've been very well thank you Frederick? I hope everything has been well with you?" I see his eyes smile and watch as it cascades down into a broad grin.

"Yes I've been very well thank you Isabella but I must confess that I've been really looking forward to seeing you again."

I feel my face flush whilst I move my eyes down towards the floor, I bring my hand up to gently caress my neck before looking back into his eyes and giving a gentle smile. He's obviously taken with Isabella and I must make sure that I don't let myself get caught up in the romance of this situation because I'm not Isabella and the compliments and affection that he gives belongs to her.

"I must confess the same too Frederick, I'm really looking forward to our engagement. I mean our joint royal engagement in Paris." I feel the heat flush to my face and the weight of everyone's stare upon the back of my neck.

"We're so pleased to hear that Isabella, you're both heirs to your respective thrones so it's a great way to learn the ropes together, at least then it won't be so daunting for you both."

"I completely agree Adam, this is a great way to make it a fun way to learn not like the stuffy way we had to learn the ropes but the monarchy was a totally different one back in those days"

As the words between my father and King Alfred pale into the background, I find myself submerged in my own thoughts. I wonder what the relationship was like between Frederick and Isabella? Does he think I'm distant? Should I be more familiar? Is he as nervous as me? Does he recognise something in me that makes him believe I'm Isabella? Or is it that he like everyone else things I'm a bit odd? That my behaviour is markedly different? As I ponder these thoughts in my mind, I hope that he does see a difference. As I look back to his face, I want so much for him to know me and not the person he thinks I am.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Not even the brightest blue sky can't dim the grim prospect displayed through the window. I look out upon the bleak prospect while I finish my conversation on the phone, suddenly becoming aware that the heat from the phone is beginning to burn my ear. As I end the call, I squeeze the phone tightly in the palm of my hand as I feel my heart start to beat heavily. I hear the gentle tapping of Imogen's footsteps across the floor.

"Was that who I think it was Sophia?"

I turn to face Imogen, watching her tightly curl the tea towel around one hand and then the other as she nervously awaits my response.

"It was about the job, it looks like we're going to Paris, we leave tomorrow."

I see the smile etch itself across her face as my words sink in, the towel falls to the floor as she launches across the floor to wrap me in her arms, I feel the tears running down her eyes.

"Sophia you're truly my saviour, I can't tell you how much I've dreamed about leaving this place behind and all the shackles that have made my life so miserable ever since I can remember."

"Well things are changing Imogen, you can be sure of that. I didn't want to say until I knew I had the job but the family I'm working for are one of the richest in France and when I asked them if you could come with me they said if you needed employment they could ensure you got it."

"Are you serious Sophia? They would do that for me? They don't even know me, why would they do that?"

"They're business people Imogen, they're very well connected and recommending a great member of staff to one of their friends, well it only serves to raise their standing even more. I'm sure they like to help too but not many people do things for nothing in this world."

"I just can't believe it, we're going tomorrow to Paris, we'll have our own flat. I wonder if it'll be nicer then what we have now?"

"Without a doubt, we're going to be living in the most exclusive suburb of Paris, not far from the Champs-Elysees. To put it in perspective, when Isabella comes to Paris that's the suburb she'll be staying in." I try to keep the smile from my face, referring to myself as if I'm a stranger is very odd.

"Oh my goodness, I don't know what to say. I don't have nice clothes not like you Sophia, I'm not going to fit in, all my clothes have holes in."

My eyes flit to the collection of holes in Imogen's top, she blushes as she nervously tries to cover them, her eyes quickly darting to the ground.

"I'll pawn my phone, it's an iphone 6 so that should give us plenty to get you some new clothes, get us both a haircut, perhaps a manicure and our train tickets to Paris."

"Oh no Sophia, you can't pawn your phone it was from your best friend for your 18th birthday, you've not had it very long."

I feel my heart sink, I don't want to have to pawn Sophia's phone but I'm certain if I was able to tell her that she'd understand especially if it ensured it got her sister out of the hell hole they've called home for too long.

"Don't be silly, this is our new beginning and I'll keep the sim card so as soon as I have some money behind me I can replace it."

"Sophia, that's honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, it's the least I can do and seeing you out of here is worth far more than any phone."

We make our way into the city centre, our first stop being the pawnbroker where I present Sophia's iphone, box and charger.

"It's in great condition, it's clearly not been used very much so I can give you €850 but that's the best I can do I'm afraid."

"That's great, we'll take it thank you very much."

I hand over Sophia's phone in exchange for the €850 offered and we leave the shop in silence, I feel the tears fighting to spill down my cheeks but I fight them back.

As the shops start to close and the sun begins to fade into the clouds, we make our way back to the flat to pack.

"Imogen are you going to tell anyone where you're going?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll leave them a note so that they know I'm not coming back but to be honest Sophia, I don't want to see them again. I've endured years of abuse and in that respect I owe them nothing."

"I completely agree with you there Imogen, I don't know about you but I think in that case we should pack up our stuff and get the overnight train to Paris, I don't know about you but I can't wait to get there."

"If I'm really honest I'd like to just throw our stuff into a bag and leave right now. I know we'll have to hang around but I don't want anything to come between us and this opportunity."

In an instant we race to pack all our belongings, my heart thumping with the fear that someone will come back, realise what we're doing and stop us. In half an hour we're ready to leave and as the darkness cloaks the landscape around us, I feel that for once things are finally going in the direction I want them. I'm finally going to see what I'm made of?

As we walk towards the train station, I catch a glimpse of the palace and I imagine what Sophia is doing in there right now? I've seen that she'll soon be in Paris conducting a joint royal engagement with Frederick. While there's always the fear that our secret will be exposed, I've complete trust in Sophia and the fact that's she's gone this far without arousing suspicion shows just how much of a natural she is when it comes to royal life.

"Sophia are you ok? Do you want to go up to the palace before we leave?"

My reverie is broken by Imogen and I realise that I've stopped walking and I'm instead gazing up to the Palace, completely lost in my own head.

"No, I just think it looks so beautiful in the night time and I'll definitely miss it when I'm in Paris."

"I know you will Sophia, the palace has always meant so much to you even from a young age?"

"Why do you think that is Imogen?"

"I think you've always looked at the palace as a kind of sanctuary, those gates are designed to keep the masses out and I can imagine it feels pretty secure in there. I think you've always had a connection with Isabella to, I suppose you've looked at her as a role model that you never had in our parents. I think father always saw that in you and that's why you got the brunt of his anger. It's always been clear that you've expected so much more from your life then what appears to have been laid out for you. If I'm honest Sophia, that's the part I love most about you and call me biased but I think you'd be twenty times the Princess Isabella could ever hope to be."

I feel the tears roll down my cheeks because the more I walk in Sophia's shoes the more I love her with every beat of my heart. It hurts to think that in my royal life, I'm revered for nothing more than being a Princess, a title bestowed on me at birth but one which I've done nothing to earn. Yet, people like Sophia who have toiled and fought just to keep their heads above water their whole lives, who deserve the reverie of a nation are silent heroes, they are the true leaders but yet they will never get the chance.

"Oh don't cry Sophia, just be proud and promise me to be happy, that's all I've ever really wanted for you. Now come on, we need to catch our train."

I walk to the station with Imogen, silent tears streaking my face as I lovingly bid farewell to my childhood home. As we board the train, I feel a flush of excitement and a sense of pride because I'm finally making it to Paris but more importantly I've got there through my own hard work and not because of who I am.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

My footsteps cause a pillow of dust to puff up from the ground as I walk along the platform, this little glimpse of normality feels very comforting to me. After all, the dust that discolours my shoe is the same as the dust that'll discolour everyone else's shoes to. Suddenly, the grey and black carriages of the royal train come into view as they gleam magically in the morning sun. The blacked out windows make it impossible to see anything other than the faint orange glow from the table lamps.

"Well Frederick, you make sure you take good care of my daughter in Paris. We hope you have a fantastic time. I already know that you'll both do brilliantly."

"Thank you you're Royal Highness, I'll definitely make sure I take good care of Isabella, she's in good hands." I blush slightly as Frederick gives me a cheeky wink before turning his gaze back to the King.

"As if I couldn't look after myself Daddy, you should know me better than that."

"Of course I do but Frederick might have taken it as an insult if I'd asked for you to look out for him"

We say goodbye to our families and board the train, the interior of the train is tastefully decorated with dark furniture and light grey walls with cute little lamps on every table. In this moment everything feels so surreal, as if I'm in a film, none of this can be real. How does something like this happen to me?

"So our adventure begins Isabella, I've to say that I'm very much looking forward to this trip and to spending it with you."

The bubble of my thoughts are broken by Frederick's words, their power causing my heart to flutter and a smile creeps across my face as I quickly look out of the window as I try to hide how much those words actually mean.

"Thank you Frederick, I'm very much looking forward to this trip to and spending it with you to." I smile back at him and for the briefest moment our eyes are held effortlessly in each other's gaze.

As I realise I divert my eyes again to the window, afraid that my eyes will betray my heart's desire, that he'll see that I like him so much more than I'm allowed to. He's not falling for me, he's falling for Isabella and I need to remember that. I'm not suitable for him and if he knew who I really was then these words would not be spilling from his lips, not for me anyway.

"Is everything ok Isabella, you seem to have the weight of the world on your shoulders these days? You seem so different to the girl I knew two years ago?" Frederick moves forward in his seat, resting his chin on his arms on the table in front of him.

"I know I am Frederick, if I'm honest since I left school everything's just felt very oppressive. I mean I have this grand and noble future but I just don't feel ready, I'm only 18."

"That's understandable Isabella, I suppose I've had a little longer to get used to it than you but I remember how it felt to go from royal child to adult and all the expectations that follow with it."

"I'm just so scared Frederick, this is my first major engagement and if I'm honest I don't even know what to do. I feel so under prepared."

"Then just follow my lead, I've been doing this for a year longer than you so you're not alone and if I don't know then we'll just figure it out between us. I'd like to think we have a brain cell or two between us at least!"

" I suppose I'm just so afraid of letting my family and the public down, what if I can't be who they want me to be?"

"There's your first mistake Isabella, it's not the public who decide who you are that's down to you. All the public want is for you to be genuine, understanding and to care. If you're able to deliver on all those things, if you make the time to be visible then you'll never fail to please."

"I think that's it, you're totally right Frederick. I just need to be myself and stop trying to be perfect. I'm never going to be perfect but I do know that my heart will always be in the right place. Thank you so much, you've made me feel so much better. I've been so worried."

"I never had you down as a worrier Isabella, you seem to have changed so much in these last two years that I hardly think I know you anymore.

I feel my face flush under the scrutiny of his stare and I smile as I look away unable to look him in the eye, however the fact that he's noticed a difference means the world to me.

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing in your eyes?"

I see a smile cross his face as he leans back in his seat before leaning forward across the table again as if to tell me a secret.

"I think it's a great thing, I definitely like the Isabella I see now far more than the one I met two years ago. Although both were lovely, you seem a lot more genuine and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but a lot more caring, in a natural way. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, that makes complete sense. I do feel like an entirely different person if I'm honest Frederick, nothing about me is the Isabella you knew. So I suppose it means that while we do this tour you're going to have to forget what you think you knew about me and get to know the new me."

"That's the part I'm most looking forward to Isabella, I want to get to know this new wonderful side of you because I really like it."

A silence hangs in the air between us as his words sink in, I feel the colour rapidly rush to my cheeks which forces me to inhale a deep breath. A strange emotion envelops me; on the one hand I'm happy that he likes me but on the other I need to be careful. I can't overstep the mark because this has to come to an end and it'll be sooner rather than later because I'm not the rightful princess. Isabella will be back to claim her title once more and I'll be gone from his life without him even realising it. In my eyes that can only ever end in heartbreak for me.

"Thank you Frederick, that's so sweet of you to say."

"Well I'm just being honest and I hope you open up and allow me to get to know you properly because I do sense that you're holding back. Are you Isabella?"

"Why do you want to get to know me Frederick? You're a prince; you surely don't want to limit your options especially while you're so young?"

"Isabella, I can't believe you'd even say that. Are you insinuating that as a Prince I'm going to play the field?"

My eyes widen in horror as I had no idea of what I said being taken in that manner but as hard as I try I can't find another way for it to be presented.

"No that's not what I meant at all, it didn't sound that bad until you said it like that. Honestly, now I've no idea what I meant. Forgive me Frederick, I think I'm just being silly and putting obstacles where there need not be any."

"Just relax Isabella and stop over thinking everything. In the end what will be will be so just enjoy yourself, stop being so hard on yourself. Our whole lives are written in the stars and do you know why that is?"

"No, why is that?" I smile at him intrigued.

"Because the stars are untouchable and no mere mortal can ever interfere with them or rewrite things to how they would like them to be. I think I can talk for the whole of mankind when I say that we all would if we could."

"I think you might be right there Frederick, you're a modern day Aristotle aren't you?"

"Why thank you very much Isabella, I'll take that as a compliment."

I sit quietly watching the changing landscape skip by while the train charges towards Paris. In the silence of my mind I realise that I've spent so long trying to emulate Isabella to make myself her carbon copy that I missed the whole point. That's been my biggest mistake I'm because it's false and not genuine. In truth, nobody has really been convinced and on the world's stage where everything is magnified it'll be highlighted to epic proportions, I'll be unmasked in a moment. If I'm going to be convincing and if I'm going to pull this off I must stop trying to become a clone of Isabella. I need to find in me the confidence to walk Isabella's path but to walk it in my own shoes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The train pulls into the station as my heart rises to my throat, finally I've made it to Paris. I feel the envelop me as a I imagine my parent's reaction if they knew that I'm going to work for someone else. If I'd known that this would've been the outcome I'm not sure I'd have been so quick to leave. However, I feel that had it been any other way I would've felt cheated.

"Oh Sophia we're here, we've made it" I see Imogen's eyes sparkle with tears even before we've disembarked the train.

Before I can answer I hear a commotion behind me and turn to see the family I'm working for, with their children holding a sign.

"Sophia we're so pleased to see you again, we finally have you in Paris. You must be Imogen, we've heard so much about you." The parents each kiss us both on each cheek and the children who are aged two and five insist on Imogen and me picking them up so they can give us a big cuddle.

"Thank you so much for letting me come with Sophia, I'm so excited to be here and I 'm really grateful to you."

"Don't even mention it Imogen, the apartment is way too big for just one person anyway so the more the merrier. I'm Julia and this is my husband Greg, this little rascal is my eldest Josh and my youngest Amelie."

"Thank you for such a lovely welcome, I think you are two of the cutest children I've ever met. I smile down at the two children who beam back at me and insist on both holding my hand.

"Well let's not hang around the train station all day we've the limo ready to take you to your new home. We think you're going to love it, it's the perfect base to explore the city and it was our first home after we married so it's very sentimental to us."

"It's so lovely of you to accommodate us in a home that has so much sentimental value to you, I can't wait to see it and to start exploring the city." I feel my heart jump in excitement, my mind briefly flipping to what Chip might be doing now.

"Have you girls ever been to Paris before?"

"No, we never have but I've always wanted to come and Imogen's the same, we're just so thrilled to be here."

"Well you don't need to start with us until next week, the children are going off to stay with their grandparents in Toulouse so you can both take some time to settle in and explore. If you didn't mind perhaps you could join us for dinner one night as we'd love to get to know you both a little more. Imogen, I don't know if Sophia said to you but we may be able to help you find employment too. We have a lot of contacts so we're more than happy to help."

"Thank you so much, that would be fantastic if you could help in any way, I'd be so grateful." I see the colour flush Imogen's face as she nervously cups her hands together.

We make our way to the limo, my eyes fix on the passing landscape the whole way, my senses absorbing every sight and sound.

It doesn't take long until we are arrive at the apartment, immediately the concierge comes to collect our bags and we follow the family up to our new home. I look at Imogen her eyes betraying her every emotion as if it was written across her face.

We make our way up to the apartment and as the door opens my jaw drops. I'm astounded by how beautiful it is. I may have grown up in a Palace but nothing in our palace ever looked like this, this is luxury on a whole new level.

The floors are marble and each room has the most glittering chandeliers and there are three bedrooms. The front room alone is bigger than the whole flat that Sophia's family lived in.

"Do you like it girls?"

"Are you kidding, we absolutely love it. It's amazing, I don't know what to say, are you sure we're able to stay here?"

"Of course Sophia, we want this place to be lived in. What's the point in having it if it's not utilised and we need a bigger place now we have a family but we don't want it going to waste and you both look like people who'll look after it."

"We certainly will, you can take our word for that."

"Now Sophia, here's a little welcome gift for you both, don't open it until we've gone but it's just a little thank you for coming to work with us."

We bid farewell to Julia and the family and close the door behind them. Rejoining Imogen in the lounge, we open the envelope to see a beautiful card welcoming us to our new home. Inside is a little gold credit card. The card explains that this is the credit card I'll use for any expenses relating to the children but that as a welcome present they wish to give myself and Imogen €1000 to enjoy our first week in Paris. I hand the card to Imogen to read, never in my life have I been speechless but then I've never experienced kindness like this and it means so much more because it comes at the time we need it the most.

"Sophia we can't accept that, it's too generous of them. They surely can't be serious? Who in their right mind gives away money like that, even if you have it?"

"Imogen, if you had all this money would you keep it all to yourself?"

"No of course not, I just can't believe they would give us so much."

"It's like I said to you Imogen, our lives are changing and this is just the beginning. You'll never be the person you were again, neither of us will be."

I watch as Imogen's smile lights up her face, never in all the time I've known her have I seen such an illuminating and genuine smile.

"This calls for a celebration and I know just the thing. It's a surprise so you wait here Imogen."

"You can't go on your own Sophia, you don't know Paris at all."

"How will it be a surprise if you come with me Imogen? Besides I was ok at boarding school."

I see a smile of reassurance on Imogen's face as I leave the apartment and make my way to Chip's bakery. A fluttering of nerves unsettles my stomach as the fear he'll recognise me takes over. After my family he'd know me better than anyone.

The strange streets all look the same, I feel as if I'm in the middle of a maze but my perseverance finally pays off. I stand outside the shop mesmerised by the cakes and patisseries on offer. I always knew they'd be amazing. The cake Chip made for my birthday was out of this world but at the risk of sounding mean, that looks like child's play compared to the work of his mentor. It's truly magical.

"Good morning mademoiselle, how may I help you?"

I look up as I gently close the door behind me and see Chip's smiling face and bright blonde hair, I see him double take as he looks at my face and see's my familiar features.

"Good morning" I reply trying to keep the familiar tone out of my voice.

I watch him come to stand beside me as I peruse the cakes on offer.

"My name is Chip, now mademoiselle I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your name?"

"Of course, my name's Sophia, I'm pleased to meet you Chip." I feel my face flush red as I feel my friends eyes fix on me.

"I don't want you to think I'm just chatting you up but you remind me exactly of a girl I knew when I was growing up. No joke, you two could be twins."

"Really? Now that does sound a little like a line but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, besides think it's sweet. What's her name?"

"Oh I don't need to trouble you with the details, now how can I help you Sophia? Are you looking for something special?" I see his face streak red as he tries to change the subject. I try to hold the smile off my face. It never occurred to me that Chip wouldn't want people to know about his royal connection. Where many would be shouting it from the rooftops, it isn't a surprise Chip doesn't, that's him all over.

"Yes, I've just moved to Paris with my sister today so I wanted to get something special to celebrate. What do you recommend?"

"Oh that's so easy, we have this three chocolate ganache cake fused with a hint of the finest French champagne. It's the most celebratory cake we have, plus you do look like a girl who'd have a sweet tooth."

"Yes you'd be right there, my sister would love it too so let's go with that one."

I watch as Chip boxes up the cake and wraps it in a pretty little ribbon before placing it in a bag. As I watch my friend, I find myself strangely aloof, maybe it's because I'm afraid to be myself around him, fearful that he'll realise who I am.

"There you go Sophia, all ready to celebrate with your sister. Now, I hope to see you again soon, here take my card and if you fancy some company or a tour of the city just call. I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Chip, that's really very kind of you and I might just take you up on that offer."

Tucking his card into my wallet, I say goodbye and make my way back to the apartment to share the cake with Imogen. As I walk through the strange streets, I think back to the conversation I had with Chip in the kitchen before my ball, how I asked him to let me come to Paris with him. While I have no intention of telling him , a part of me would like to know his reaction when he realised I did exactly what I said I would. I wonder if he'd be proud? Or if he' be angry?

As I watch the sun set from the balcony of our new home, I reflect on what an amazing day it's been. How Imogen has blossomed away from her abusive home, I think to Sophia and how proud she'd be to see her sister happy like this. For the first time in my life, I finally feel that I've had a dream come true and I'm pretty sure there's more to come yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The light begins to gently spread across the room as night gives way to the rising sun. Lifting myself out of the comfort of the bed, I walk onto the balcony to see the emerging sun bathing the sky in beautiful hues of red, orange and pink.

As I look across the Parisian skyline my eye focuses on the Eiffel tower to my right, I think about Isabella and in which corner of this city she now calls home? I find myself wondering if she knows that I'm in the city too and if she thinks of me the way that I think of her.

I feel an unease and my palms begin to sweat and my pulse quickens as I realise that we could be exposed. We are after all two different people and from two different worlds and in that way we'll never be equal.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, I open it to see Frederick stood outside looking gorgeous in a dark navy blue suit. I feel a flush of colour rise in my cheeks as I realise that I'm in my pyjamas and that I haven't so much as brushed my hair yet.I suddenly become conscious that I have hair sticking up all over the place and that I look a total mess.

"You're early Frederick, I wasn't expecting you until 8.30am?" I hear my words being spoken with a slight twang of annoyance which is in fact only from my intense embarrassment.

I see a smile cross his handsome face as he studies my face for a moment.I quickly divert my eyes and turn my head slightly as I feel my features being scrutinised by his gaze.

"Isabella, I take it you haven't looked at a clock recently as I'm not early, it's you that's late."

I look at Frederick's watch and see the hands say that it's almost 8.35am, so lost I was in my thoughts I completely lost track of time.

"Oh god Frederick, I'm so sorry, oh come and sit on the balcony it's an amazing view and help yourself to anything. I have to get myself ready. I'm so sorry again, please forgive me I didn't mean to be rude,."

Before I can scuttle away, I feel Frederick's hand gently rest upon my shoulders as he holds me still for a moment.

"Don't worry Isabella I didn't think you were rude at all. Just stay calm and enjoy the day, this is your moment and no one expects you to be perfect, all they really want is for you to be you. They want to get to know you, just remember the reason they are coming out is to see you. What a compliment that is, that they will take the time out of their lives to see you."

"Oh Frederick, you have such a beautiful way of making the things that scare me the most seem like nothing at all. I love that about you." As soon as the "L" word slips from my mouth I know it's a mistake but it's true, I do love that about him and I'm sure that Isabella would to.

"Thank you that might have been the nicest thing anyone has said to my Isabella, you really do know how to make someone feel very appreciated and special and that's what I love about you."

I feel a kick of emotion as I smile back at Frederick before dashing off to get ready before my hair and make-up stylists arrive. As I slip into a cobalt blue fitted dress, with a delicate detailing around the neckline, I realise that this is what it must feel like to be a celebrity. It dawns on me that while I've stepped the path of Isabella's family life, that isn't really the royal part because in a lot of ways they are just a normal family. It's when I step outside to greet the public, that's when I'll know what it is to be truly royal. After all, Isabella isn't a Princess to her family, she's a Princess to the nation.

As the hairdresser sprays a fine layer of hair spray to keep my hair in place I feel a strong feeling of excitement as I walk towards the mirror to see the finished look. Never before have I felt so pampered and in all honesty this is the part I could really get used to.

"Do you like it?" I hear the hairdresser enquire nervously.

"I absolutely love it Sylvie, I love the braid you've put across the top it looks like it's a hair band but it's my hair. I never knew my hair could curl like this either."

I gently touch the loose curls that cascade down past my shoulders, they look like they should belong on a catwalk model but this isn't a model, this is my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and barely recognise the reflection staring back at me, I didn't even know it was possible for me to look this way.

I thank Sylvie and go to find Frederick who is still taking in the amazing view from my balcony and enjoying the morning sunshine.

"It's an amazing view isn't it? Now you know how I lost track of time this morning."

"I certainly can, it's..." Frederick's words trail off as his eyes absorb my new look and I watch as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow Isabella you look absolutely amazing, I swear I've never seen you look so stunning in all the time I've known you. You really know how to put an outfit together. That's a great colour on you."

"Thank you Frederick, at least I look the part. Are you ready to go?"

I walk with Frederick through the hotel lobby towards the entrance, as we step outside I can hear the roar of voices and the clicking of cameras and I almost feel disorientated and stifled. Our protection officer guides us past the congregated media and into the waiting limousine before our motorcade makes its way through the heart of Paris.

As we arrive I see the rows of people lining the street eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of us.

"Frederick, are all those people here members of the public?"

"Yes Isabella, they are all here to see you. At the front there, that's where the media are allowed. Only a few are allowed at any one time so as not to overcrowd the venue so that's why the ones who couldn't attend were outside the hotel."

"Do we speak to any of those people Frederick? I mean, if they've made the effort shouldn't we also make the effort to engage with them?"

I see a smile creep across his face as he leans in and whispers "I'm sure we can go and shake a few hands if that's what you want to do."

"Yes, I think it's only right and they'd be so disappointed to have come all this way to just be ignored."

I think back to all the times I used to go to the palace gates with my sister, eagerly hoping that one day I'd get to meet Isabella. As I see the expectant faces and the children with their little flags and their proud parents behind them, I feel privileged to be able to make some children's dreams come true.

Frederick exits the limousine first and turns to help me out, as I stand beside him and the noise of the enthusiastic crowd grows I feel him take my hand in his and hold it tight. I feel a surge of confidence and despite my initial fear of the media I almost forget that they are there because my focus is completely taken up by the masses of people who have come to support Isabella.

I think back to the conversation we had in her bedroom where she explained that she felt so stifled and trapped by her life and I wonder how she could have felt that. While I've seen that royal life can be difficult at times, surely it's times like these that make it all worthwhile?

"Frederick will you go to speak to people on that side of the road and I'll start on this side, then we can swap. Is that ok?"

"Of course, are you sure you'll be ok on your own Isabella?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to be just fine."

As I walk along the line of people stood before me, I gently shake as many hands as I can, as I stop in front of a baby girl I smile at her and she gently lifts out her arms towards me as if she's asking me to pick her up. Her mother lifts her towards me and I lift her over the barrier and into my arms. I play for a moment with her and pose for pictures for the media before giving the child back to her mother and resuming my walk along the line engaging with as many people as I can.

Towards the end of the line my eye is caught by someone who seems familiar, I look again and realise that the person I'm looking at is my sister Imogen. I see her lean over and speak to the person next to her, as I walk closer to them I realise that the person she's speaking to is Isabella . I feel my heart beat double time and a pang of excitement envelops me.

"Good morning ladies, thank you so much for coming to support me." I smile across at Isabella, a knowing glanced is exchanged between us and I notice that she's wearing one of my favourite outfits.

"I'm so pleased to meet you Your Royal Highness, can I just say how fantastically well I think you're doing. I know this is one of your first engagements but you're a natural and I think you are doing so well. I'm Sophia by the way and this is my sister Imogen."

"Thank you Sophia, that means a lot to hear you say that. It's lovely to meet you to Imogen, are you both from Paris?"

"No, not originally but we've moved here for work, we're exploring the city at the moment and loving it. It was Sophia who wanted to come and begged me to come with her, I'm so glad that I did, I really love it here."

As I look at Imogen I can see she's become her own person , her hair is cut into a stylish bob that accentuates her porcelain features and her clothes are new and tidy. She's a world away from the sister I left behind when I ran to the palace a month ago. I feel a wave of emotion as I realise that Isabella has saved my sister just like my sister saved me all those years ago.

"It's been lovely to meet you Imogen and Sophia, will you both give me a hug?"

I reach out and give my sister a big hug and then turn to Isabella to do the same, I gently whisper into her ear "thank you for helping Imogen, I'm so grateful to you for that."

I say goodbye to them both and carry on greeting members of the public before rejoining Frederick and leaving the crowds to undertake our next engagement.

As I mingle with the most important Parisian figures, my mind keeps wondering back to my sister and how happy she looked. I've never seen her look so radiant and beautiful. It's such a relief to know that she's finally away from the hell of our childhood home, that she can no longer be beaten at whim by our father. I feel so grateful that she's finally living her life for her and not being treated as a slave by our parents as they succumb to the weakness of their addictions.

I'm so touched that Isabella came to support me to, it was so fantastic to see her as I haven't seen her since the switch. I'm amazed just how well she's managed to cope without the security of her family or her money to make her way to Paris just like she said she would. I feel a tear come to my eye knowing that she had the kindness to save my sister because I know that would have been the one thing I could have never done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Discovering Paris**

 _ **Authors Note- Apologies that I haven't posted anything new for a while. In truth, I hit a block in my creativity. It was very frustrating but I took it as a sign that perhaps it was time to take a break and come back to it with fresh eyes and a clear mind...which is exactly what I did! :)**_

The warmth of the sun streams through my window waking me earlier than usual, impatiently I kick off my covers hoping to cool myself down. As I feel the temperature continue to rise, I finally get up and walk to the window to let in some fresh air. As I stand looking over the cityscape, the distant Eiffel Tower to the right catches my eye. As I look upon it's seemingly miniature form, I realise just what I've managed to achieve and for the first time I feel as if I'm the one in control of my life rather than just doing what I'm told. My royal obligation is gone and so is my title, finally I truly know what it means to be free. I just wish I'd been able to experience this without deceiving my family but that's the point, this is the only way I could ever have known true freedom, as much as I love my family they are my bind because they are my title.

I move into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, sitting at the table I quietly cut up the fresh fruit before laying out the warm brioche and croissants on the table.

"Imogen you're breakfast's ready, time to get up" I wait for a few moments and walk towards her room as she finally emerges bleary eyed and confused.

"Did you say breakfast is ready?"

"Yes, it's all ready on the table for you."

"Did you do it Sophia? Did you make breakfast?"

"Yes, I even warmed up the croissants and brioche in the microwave too."

"I suppose that's a lot safer than putting them in the oven, how long did you put them in the microwave for?"

"Just a minute, not too long but they do look a little deflated if I'm honest but I'm sure they'll still taste nice"

A smile creeps across Imogen's face as she walks into the kitchen to see my proud display laid out across the table only the brioche and croissants looking a little limp and soggy.

"That's a great first attempt Sophia, we'll make a cook out of you yet."

"You never know although I wouldn't pin your hopes on it Imogen but anything is possible especially in Paris."

"So what's our plan for today? Any ideas?"

As Imogen begins her breakfast I quickly rush off excitedly to my room, rushing back in an instant with a map of Paris which I lay out on the floor beside the table.

"Well I've had a think about this and we are here and Montmartre is just over here, it's literally a 20 minute walk away so we should start there and explore to see what it's all about. What do you think? We could see a show at the Moulin Rouge?"

"That sounds a great idea, they are supposed to have some of the best cafe's around there and I've always wanted to see the Basilica."

"Hmm now there's the difference between us, I was excited by the seedy Moulin Rouge and you're excited about the church...easy to see which of us is the goody two shoes!"

"I'm not a goody two shoes, besides it's a beautiful building, who doesn't love a beautiful building?"

"Eh me, I've had my fill of them to last a lifetime?"

"Really? Was you're boarding school a beautiful building then?"

I feel the colour rush to my cheeks, my eyes dart to the ground as I realise my mistake and quickly rack my brain for an answer.

"Oh yes, it was an amazing building with stained glass windows, it was lovely but very draughty and cold, hence why I've had my fill of them already".

"That's only one building Sophia, so don't think you'll be getting out of it that easy. Come on, let's get ourselves ready, I can't wait to explore and to finally know how it feels to be normal and carefree instead of everyday being about sacrifice and burden. Sophia, I've honestly never felt so alive as I do since I've moved here."

"I can't argue with that Imogen, we're finally free and that certainly deserves a celebration."

Imogen and I quickly clean up the breakfast dishes before getting ourselves ready to leave in just under an hour. As the sun shines bright in a cloudless sky we walk the short journey to Montmartre in silence, engrossed in the unfamiliar scenery, smells and sounds of Parisian life.

"Here's Anvers metro station, so according to this map we just need to follow this road to get to the Basilica. Although, I think we should go off the beaten track and explore these side streets on the way there, it looks like it'll all lead to the same place anyway."

"Perfect Sophia, so let's start down here at Montmartre Theatre, the sign says it's this way."

We walk the short distance to the theatre, past the Barbes - Rochechouart with the shops proudly displaying their mind boggling range of products. One minute there's all the electronics you could ever want and the next all the toilet roll you could ever want, it's truly bizarre. We carry on until we reach the Theatre, looking up at its archaic stone work, three beautiful archways instantly catch your eye, red boarding is now in place where the windows would have been, each arch has the most beautiful detailing with the arch above the entrance proudly displaying the theatre's name. Above the main arch is an even larger archway, almost like a bricked up window, that houses the figurine of a woman. Despite the signs of corrosion it's still so visible and beautiful, a gentle nod to the theatre's colourful history as the oldest Can-Can theatre in Paris, although by no means the most famous. It's clearly been overlooked and unloved for many years, left to fight it's losing battle against the elements which is slowly turning this beautiful building to rack and ruin.

"It's such a gorgeous aspect, I wonder why they don't try to restore it, surely if they don't it'll crumble to nothing and then it'll be lost forever."

I look over at Imogen, watching the frown appear across her brow as she internally contemplates why this building isn't being saved and it's clear that she's one of those souls in life, the ones who feel so deeply and care so much but yet seem to get so little in return.

"I know Imogen but you never know maybe one day someone will want to do just that, maybe when it comes to it people will see it just like you do."

"I hope so, I really do. Ok, so let's have a look at this map and see what else is around here. At the other end is the Moulin Rouge, shall we take a look and maybe we can see what we can do there later?"

I smile in approval and we leave in search of the Moulin Rouge, again we walk in silence as every step we take along the way brings us another sight that has to be savoured. It's as if I'm walking in a surreal haze because for most of my life I've felt like I've been living it from the outside, never in the heart of the moment and now I feel totally submerged in life, right in the thick of the excitement and walking along the streets that make up the beating heart of Paris life.

As we lose ourselves once again down one of the busy side streets, I realise that right now in this moment I'm experiencing one of the best moments of my entire life, no longer am I just existing but I'm living and making some of the sweetest memories I will ever possess. I'm truly living my dream and a smile creeps across my face as I realise that this is just the beginning, that there are so many other days like these to be had and I just can't wait to live them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - River Seine Cruise**

 _ **Authors Note: I am currently in the process of moving house so there may be a delay in me being able to post the next chapter but I will try to get it up as soon as I can.**_

As I walk into the hotel lobby a wall of silence embraces me, all the shouting, camera flashes and commotion that has followed me around for the best part of the day finally melts away. I am once again alone with Frederick as we make our way back to our rooms.

"Isabella, I hope you don't mind but I've arranged a little surprise for us tonight. I...erm...wanted to make sure we celebrated and did something special." I see his cheeks redden slightly as he lowers his eyes to the ground.

"Of course I don't mind, how lovely of you to arrange something for us and I can't wait to find out what it is."

"I look forward to it too Isabella, I'll come and pick you up at 8pm, make sure you pick out your best dress."

"I will don't you worry, I'll see at 8pm then and thank you Frederick, for everything."

We give each other a final smile before we go to our rooms, I close the door behind me and take a deep breath. I know that I'm supposed to be on my guard, I know that this can never work but right now, in this moment I just don't care. I'm in love with him and there really isn't anything I can do to stop it now so I might as well enjoy it because the only thing I can be certain of is that this cannot and will not last. Perhaps the hardest part is knowing that when Isabella comes back to reclaim her rightful place, Frederick won't even notice that I've gone and while my heart will pine for him, his will continue to love someone other than me.

I walk to the balcony and gaze upon the Parisian cityscape, my eye as always fixes upon the imposing Eiffel Tower and the stamp it makes upon the horizon. For a moment, Frederick is replaced in my thoughts by Imogen and Isabella as I wonder where in this city they are? What it is they are doing? It was so great to see them today but I just wish I could have had longer to spend with them. They both looked beautiful, like the weight of the world was off their shoulders, radiating beauty and happiness. I saw a side of my sister that I've never seen before, for the first time I noticed just how beautiful she is truly is, inside and out.

The sudden shrill of the phone shakes me from my reverie as I quickly cross over to the desk in the lounge, sitting down at the desk before I answer the phone, a slight quiver flutters in my stomach in anticipation that the person at the other end is Frederick.

"Hello darling, your father and I are so proud of you and how amazingly well you did today. The crowds absolutely loved you and the way you engaged with them. You were so natural, it was like you'd been doing it for years."

"Thank you Mama, it was very nerve wracking especially with all the media, that was very intimidating. But I really enjoyed the public element of it. Truly, it was an honour to be there and to have that opportunity, I mean where else would I ever get that chance?"

"Oh Isabella I can't tell you how pleased it makes me to hear you say that. It's only natural for you to feel trapped by your position and to yearn for freedom, believe it or not I know exactly how that feels. For so long I've wanted you to see what a blessing it is, what a difference you can make but you've always chosen to view it as a curse. As you're mother it's been so painful to watch because we've only ever wanted you to be happy."

I feel a pang of guilt as I hear the Queen spill out her innermost feelings to her daughter, a sense of shame envelops me when I realise what a web of lies we've created. As I begin to feel increasingly uncomfortable I try to change the subject.

"Thank you Mama but wait where is Daddy? It's not like him not to want to speak to me on the phone."

There is a slight pause on the other end of the phone, I begin to think the Queen has not heard me and as I go to speak again, she begins to reply.

"Your father's been unwell Isabella, we didn't say anything to you before as we didn't want to worry you while you were away. Your father is on the mend, he just picked up a virus that's left him breathless and with a nasty cough."

As the Queen's words sink in my heart falls to the floor as I feel the panic begin to rise inside me.

"Are you sure he's ok? Do I need to come back? Should we be worried?"

"Calm down Isabella, no you don't need to worry he's going to be fine but you will need to cover a few of his engagements as it's probably best if he's given some time to just rest. He's not as young as he used to be."

"Of course, tell him I'll do them all just as long as he gets himself better."

I feel my hands begin to shake and the tears prick at my eyes as relief overcomes me. Never for a moment did Isabella even consider what would happen if there was an emergency. A niggling doubt lurks in the back of my mind. As I put down the phone to the Queen, I pick it back up and dial my mobile number, it's a long shot but it's the only way I can think of to try and get hold of Isabella. As the automated message tells me this number cannot be reached I return the phone.

I go to run myself a bath. As I sit on the edge watching the water level rise, I pray that the Queen is right and that everything is going to be fine.

As I slip under the warm water, I resolve that worrying isn't not going to help and try to put it out of my head and prepare for my magical evening with Frederick.

Sitting in front of the dressing table, I gently tousle my hair into place and place a dainty crystal flower clip to one side which matches my sapphire blue dress. Finally, pairing it with some glittery black shoes.

A sudden knock at the door jolts me and I quickly douse myself with perfume before opening the door to see Frederick at the door in his finest dinner suit with his hands behind his back.

"Isabella you look absolutely stunning, this is for you." Pulling his arms from his back he presents me with a stunning blue and gold leather box."

"Oh Frederick I don't know what to say, thank you so much." I usher him in and we sit down in the lounge as I open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond and white rose corsage."

"I didn't know what colour dress you would be wearing so I went for something neutral so that it would go with everything."

"It's absolutely perfect Frederick, I couldn't have chosen any better myself." I see Frederick stand up and walk towards me as he takes the corsage from the box and places it upon my right wrist.

For a moment, no words are spoken between us, we just look at each other almost lost in our own thoughts.

"We' d better go Isabella, we don't want to be late. " Frederick reaches for my hand and we walk to the car hand in hand.

I watch as the Paris landscape dances past the window of our moving car, the streaking lights flickering as we fly past. I try to work out where we, if I recognise anything but I don't. Until suddenly I see the Eiffel Tower come into view. My face lights up in excitement as I look over to Frederick.

"Nothing beats the Eiffel Tower at night, it's so beautiful I don't think I've ever seen such a romantic sight in my life. Look Frederick, the tower is even taller than the moon, can you believe it?"

I see Frederick's face break into a smile as he looks to where I'm pointing, my cheeks begin to redden as I wonder if I'm being overly enthusiastic, is that a bad thing? Does that put guys off?

"It really is, so when we climb it tomorrow we'll be able to say we've been even higher than the moon." I nod my head in approval as I turn back to look upon the tower as the car comes to a stop. Frederick comes around to open my door and help me out.

Frederick once again takes my hand and we walk down the gangway of Pier 3, towards a beautifully illuminated cruise boat.

"Frederick are we going on that boat? Is that the surprise? Are we going for a river cruise along the Seine?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Oh Frederick, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in my entire life. I'm absolutely speechless." I throw my arms around Frederick's neck and rest my head upon his shoulder. I feel his arms wrap tightly around my lower back.

"You're more than welcome Isabella, come on let's get aboard before dinner gets cold."

As we walk onto the cruise ship, the sides are almost entirely made of glass giving unrivaled panoramic views. As we make our way to the front of the ship, I can see a table for two set right underneath the highest window which means we can look right up to the sky.

"Good evening your Royal Highnesses, would you care for some champagne?"

We both nod that that we would and watch as the waiter pours a generous glass into the crystal champagne flutes in front of us.

We take a sip as the boat takes off from the pier, both leaving our seats excitedly we watch as the cityscape glides gracefully past us. The illuminated Eiffel Tower standing proudly in all its glory.

"Frederick, this is truly the best experience of my whole life and no matter what happens I'll never forget this so thank you so much."

"What is likely to happen Isabella? I can tell you with total certainty that I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sure nothing but you never know Fredrick, just because we are Royal doesn't mean life is easy but as far as I know I'm not going anywhere either."

We return to our table as dinner is served. As the champagne continues to flows my nerves subside and as I look across the table at Frederick, despite every obstacle I know that is before us, I just can't help but think that this is just meant to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - The Moulin Rouge**

The sun begins to give off an orange glow indicating that it'll be setting over the next while. As I look at the clock face I see that it's 7pm, in need of food and a chance to rest our feet we wonder into a restaurant close to the Moulin Rouge.

"Imogen do you want to sit outside? I'm just thinking that we can watch the sun set and eat our dinner admiring this beautiful view."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Sophia, I'd really like that and at least we won't need to rush to get to the Moulin Rouge. I'm really looking forward to it Sophia, the photos looked amazing and what a way to end our first day exploring."

We select our seats just on the corner of the outside seating area, the red canopy above us and wrought iron railings sectioning off the road and the dining area. As we look through the menu, my eye is caught by the baked camembert, ever since I can remember this was my favourite cheese but never have I had it baked before.

"Imogen do you want to share the baked camembert to start? It looks amazing."

"Yes, I've never had camembert before but I've always wanted to try it."

"I've never had it baked so it'll be new for both of us."

We choose our main meals and give our order to the waitress and watch the people rushing around in the early evening, a interesting mixture of tourists and locals all outside in the balmy evening enjoying time with their friends. It's amazing to be around so many different cultures and nationalities but yet we are all essentially doing exactly the same things.

My chain of thought is broken by the arrival of our drinks and as this is our first night out in Paris, it seems fitting to propose a toast.

"Here's to us finally stepping out of the chains of our former lives. Here's to living in the moment and experiencing life as it happens and enjoying the ride."

As we clink our glasses together before taking our first sip of our wine, it occurs to me that this is one of the best moments in my entire life. Never in a million years could I have ever imagined that I could be sat anonymously in Paris whiling away time on a summer evening in such great company. It truly is my dream come true and something that will live with me forever.

"Imogen, what is it that you want to do with your life? Now you are out of home, where do you see yourself going?"

"I'd love to be a business woman, ever since I was little I've wanted to have my own business to grow and nurture. I've just never had any idea how I could get there? I mean to start up your own business you need a lot of money and I don't see how I'm ever going to make the kind of money to make it happen?"

"I think you would make a fantastic businesswoman, you are very level headed and you truly have the most amazing strength. I mean, it's not just anyone who could put up with what you have had to and yet still have a smile on their face. Imogen, don't even worry about how things happen, you just don't know what is around the corner and who you might meet or the opportunities that may arise. Miracles happen every day if you just keep an eye open for them."

"I hope you're right Sophia, I'd love to make something of myself and turn my life into the polar opposite of my parents. My whole life I've felt like an outsider to the world because I've always been judged on my parents mistakes, it's like my card has already been marked since the day I was born. I want so much to break free of those judgements but I just don't know if it'll ever be possible."

"Imogen, you are so much more than your upbringing and you will break free from your past because you are a survivor. I know that you will succeed in life, I have absolutely no doubt. As for those that cast judgement upon you, that says more about them then it will ever say about you."

I see a broad smile cross her face, I watch as she quickly wipes the tear from her eyes. A thoughtful silence descends as we quietly watch the public pass by barely noticing when our camembert is placed onto the table in front of us.

"Oh wow Sophia this looks amazing, you go first and see what you think."

I reach out to dip the bread into the hot cheese, allowing it to cool slightly before I put it into my mouth.

"Hmm that is beautiful, they've put other flavours into it and it's just perfect."

I watch as Imogen follows my lead and takes a bite of the Camembert, a broad smile of approval crosses her face as she wipes off the rogue cheese from her chin.

We finish our meal as the sun finally sets behind the emerging night sky, the air is warm and fresh as we make our way to the Moulin Rouge.

"Sophia I've never been to the theatre before, this will be the first time?"

"It'll be the first of many Imogen, I know you will absolutely love it. I've never been to the Moulin Rouge so it will be a first for us both."

We take our seats in the theatre and a short time later the curtains open to a burst of colour, sequins, headdresses and breasts. The outfits getting skimpier with one dancer being clothed in nothing but her thong as she completes her routine in a tank with the help of two very scary looking pythons. As the dancers move through the routines with electric energy it is impossible to keep your feet still, the infectious rhythms penetrating your psyche and none more so then the cancan finale.

While I watch the dancers perform the cancan the way it's supposed to be, I can't help but think of the summer days when my sisters and Chip would all attempt our own version which consisted of solely kicking alternate legs up and down while turning our heads from left to right with our arms around each other's shoulders. A smile crosses my face as I bring Chip to the forefront of my mind and as I sit there in the night sky I feel a pang of pain cross my heart which makes me realise just how much I miss him.

As the curtain falls on the show and we make our way home, I can't kick the restless feeling in my heart and the desire to see Chip again soon. Almost without notice, I conjure my father's face to my mind which leaves a deep uneasiness in me for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Goodbye to Frederick**

The echo of the ticking clock next to my bed is the only sound I've heard for hours, the din so ingrained in my mind that I almost fail to notice the spread of the sweet dawn chorus gently replacing the clock's ticking.

I raise from my bed and open the curtains wide before again laying back down in my bed. I watch quietly at the changing colour of the dawn, giving life to a whole new day with the promise of fresh opportunities just waiting to be discovered. My thoughts drift back to Frederick, my heart begins to ache as I realise that this is the day I say goodbye to him and that there is no way of knowing if I'll ever see him again. In some ways I wish the truth was discovered, the vain hope that if Frederick knew I wasn't Isabella he may seek me out? However, my insight into this strange world of fantasy and tradition has shown me that even if he wished to, protocol and duty would suppress those feelings and time would remove them completely.

Suddenly a knock at the door brings me to my senses, my heart quickens as I sit bolt upright in my bed with a start.

"Who is it?" I grab my dressing gown and quickly drag a brush through my knotted hair.

"It's me Isabella, I hope I didn't wake you?"

I open the door with a smile, the fear that tortured me throughout the night melts away when I see his face.

"I'm sorry Frederick, I wasn't asleep but I just didn't expect anyone so it made me jump. Come on in."

"I'm sorry Isabella for scaring you but I figured since it's our last day, perhaps you wanted to have breakfast together. I know your balcony has been one of your favourite places so I thought it would be the perfect place to have our last breakfast in Paris?"

"I would really love that Frederick, thank you that is so thoughtful".

"It's a pleasure Isabella and I do have a confession, I ordered the breakfast last night so it'll be here soon. I wanted it to be a surprise so I have ordered most of the menu. I hope you're hungry? "

A smile creeps across my face as I hold his gaze, his cheeks redden slightly at the scrutiny of my gaze and he quickly breaks my gaze by looking towards the balcony.

"So shall we take a seat outside and await our breakfast Isabella? "

"Yes, just let me get dressed as I'm still in my pyjamas."

"Don't be silly, you look lovely just the way you are, you don't need to change for me."

"Thank you Frederick" I feel my cheeks blush fiercely at such a compliment.

I walk out to the balcony as I hear a knock on the door and Frederick goes to answer it and ushers in the waiter with our breakfast. True to his word, he has ordered almost the entire menu and I'm not sure how much of it we will be able to eat.

"Wow Frederick, you weren't joking were you but it looks absolutely delicious."

"I know we'll have to take some for lunch if we can't manage it all. Isabella, when do you think we might see each other again?"

I see a flash of concern cross his face and I feel my heart skip a beat when I realise that he's as gutted about leaving today as I am.

"I honestly don't know Frederick, in a lot of ways it isn't down to us is it? Neither of us have the freedom to decide to visit for ourselves."

"You're right, we'd need a specific reason and we both have our own engagements coming up so I don't think it will be possible for a while. Isabella, I hope you don't mind me asking but could we write to each other in the interim? I would like so much to stay in touch."

"I would really like that too Frederick, if I'm honest I've been dreading leaving today not knowing when I might see you again. While that is still true, knowing we can keep in touch will make it a lot easier."

"I have been dreading it too and if I'm honest Isabella it would have broken my heart to leave here without any way of keeping in touch with you. We've grown so close and I never want that to change"

"Me neither Frederick, I really enjoy spending time in your company and I will definitely miss that."

Frederick reaches across the table and gently rests his hand on mine before agreeing with me. We finish our breakfast before Frederick leaves to go back to his hotel room so that I am able to get ready for my journey home.

As I close the door behind Frederick, my heart melts with happiness, while it's been clear that we both like each other nothing can prepare you for how it feels to hear someone special saying it to your face. While in a lot of ways I have so much to fear with the possibility that this might be the last time I see Frederick, I just can't think that way because in truth whatever happens I will always have the memory of how I fell in love with my prince in Paris.

I meet Frederick again in the lobby of the hotel before we go to face the waiting press and public desperate for one final glimpse of the young Royals of France and Denmark.

"You look beautiful Isabella, are you ready for the circus once more?"

"Thank you Frederick, you don't look too bad yourself. Of course, with you next to me I'm ready for anything."

As we step out in front of the world's media once again I feel confident and in control which is a world away from how I felt at the beginning of the tour. I watch as Frederick opens the door for me, gently helping me into the limousine before climbing in beside me.

The driver pulls away from the hotel, at this point Frederick gently cups my hand with his and the rest of the short journey to the train station is made is silence. The weight of our impending separation is weighing heavy on our minds. I contemplate how much I should say to Frederick when we say our final goodbyes, knowing this could be the last time we see each other means that there is so much I want to say but yet I'm so worried about saying too much. My head feels in turmoil as we arrive at the train station, I turn to Frederick before our doors are opened and he squeezes my hand in response.

We exit the car with our rehearsed smiles, waving politely to the crowd while both our hearts are breaking. As soon as we are out of the sight of the media, Frederick once again takes my hand and we walk to the platform hand in hand.

"This isn't goodbye Isabella you can be sure of that, I can't wait to see you again."

I feel the tears well in my eyes at this because if I was Isabella this would be comforting but the truth is that this could very well be our final goodbye and that we may never see each other again after today.

"Of course, I can't wait to see you too Frederick" no longer are the words out of my mouth before I break down in tears. Frederick gently pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around me. He releases me and wipes my tears away with his hands.

"Don't cry Isabella, this isn't goodbye and we'll stay in touch and I'll try so hard to find a reason to come back to see you just see if I don't."

"I'd really like that Frederick" I hear the train whistle sound and know that I have to board the train. I give Frederick one last hug before I embark the train alone that will take me back to the palace and away from the best week I've ever had.

As the train leaves the station, I wave until I can no longer see Frederick and the tears return as the uncertainty of how this whole situation will resolve itself seems an impossible puzzle. I want to have faith and not give in to my fear but I'm not a Princess so how could this ever work? How could Frederick ever love me if he knew my past and where I've come from. I suddenly realise that I'll never be able to believe in happily ever after again because for everyone who finds and keeps their prince, there are more besides who never can be with those who they love and who know all too well the agony I feel right now. So tell me where is the magic in that?


End file.
